After wedding
by ayamechin
Summary: Sequel to Marry me. Kyoko and Ren are married. Kyoko demand some things and Ren had to reveal his secrets to her. How will she react? What they will do after?
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Hi readers! This is the sequel for Marry me. Sorry for the late, but a lot of things happened since I update last time: like a sudden heat (I wasn't in the mood to write anything, even if I had the idea) or health issue.**

**At first the title was Problems in paradise, but I changed it before posting. Maybe the title After wedding isn't appropriate, but I lack of inspirations now, so please excuse the title and criticise just the content.**

**I will try to mantain a funny mood. My mood usualy is funny, so my stories will borrow my mood. Happy people write happy things.**

**Like always, I am sure I made a lot of spelling mistake, but before posting I will check my story. I still don't have a beta, probably I will search for one soon.**

**Happy reading!**

**After**** wedding**

Chapter 1 Moment of true

_Chop, chop_

Kyoko was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. Today will be three weeks since she and Ren are married, or better say pretend to be married. She still doesn't know the truth.

She doesn't want like they to pretend this anymore, she want a real wedding, she want to wear a wedding dress. Tonight she will talk with Ren about this. Kyoko doesn't see problems in her request, they are in love and it is normal to do so.

Of course it would have been better if she was a virgin in her wedding day, but what is done is done. She doesn't regret being with Ren, he will be the only man what will see her in that pose forever: naked, moaning beneath him when he touch her in places she never imagined she will be touched.

She blushed when she think at their nights together in his bedroom or better say their bedroom. Kyoko didn't moved back in the guest room after her father left. It is been two weeks since then and she didn't hear anything from him.

She was a little embarrassed, she will propose Ren for the second time in less than a month. She delayed the proposal until after dinner.

* * *

><p>After dinner, they sat on the couch to watch a love movie. It was in the middle of the movie when her courage finally spoke up.<p>

"Ren," She was a little embarrased "I want us to have a real wedding. I don't want us to pretend anymore."

That was Ren worse nightmare. Not because he didn't want this, he really wanted this. It is his nightmare because he has to tell her about their legal marriage. In all this time they are not fake husband and wife, they are real.

"And I want to know your real name too. If we will marry for real, I don't want you to have secrets from me."

Another nightmare. He must tell her he is Corn, the boy from her past, the boy what gave her the corn stone. Knowing her he knew she will get mad when she will find out he knew about this for a whole year and he didn't tell her anything. More he made fun of her sometimes.

But in the same time, he knew a successful marriage is based on honesty. He knew he has to tell her. He got away with this in the last three weeks, but he must stop lying to her.

"About this, we need to talk, Kyoko. I need to tell you some things." His voice tone was serious and Kyoko knew what he have to tell her is important. "To have a happy marriage, we don't need to have secrets."

Ren lift her off from his lap and faced her. He will be sincere from the beginning, he will not beat around the bush.

"About our marriage, we are legally married."

"What? How?" Kyoko was surprised by Ren statement. "You said Tsuruga Ren isn't your real name and a marriage with you isn't available."

"I know I said that, but I lied. When I came from America I changed my name legally. I am sorry for taking advantage of you!" he really was honest and Kyoko could tell only watching him in his eyes.

"Why did you lie?"

"I love you Kyoko! I know I shouldn't have lie to you, but my desires for you made me to take this decision. I am sorry!"

Seeing his face, she couldn't help herself, she needed to hug him. Her arms curled around his neck and her lips pressed against his lips. Their kiss was short, a kiss meant to erase any insecurity.

"I love you too. I am glad we are married legally. At least I was virgin when we married. I am glad it was you."

Her lips were inches apart from his. He could only say "Kyoko" before their lips and tongue engage into a passionate dance. Kyoko was the one who broke the kiss, she needed air. She put her head on his chest.

"But I really wanted to wear a white dress. I wanted for you to wait me in front of the altar wearing a white tux." Kyoko tightened her arms around his waist. Ren followed her example.

"We can have that wedding. We can have a small ceremony where you will have that lovely dress on you."

"Really? We can?" Ren nodded.

"I am so happy!" she nuzzled at his chest and her lips made their way to his neck. But Ren stopped her. This was the perfect moment to tell all his sins to her. If he would have left her continue what she was doing then he couldn't have resist to her.

"Kyoko I think we need to expose our secrets. If we are at this moment we should take advantage of this opportunity." Ren was serious.

"You have right." She left from his arms and sat to face him. "I have a secret too."

"You do?" Ren was surprised. He thought he is the only one with secrets, but now he found out she has one too. He couldn't imagine what secret.

"Yes, I do." She bent her head, her hands were in her lap. He could see she was embarrassed.

"My first job" she lift her head and her eyes were teary "it was Bo, the chicken from Kimagura Rock." Ren was in shock.

"The chicken you were talking too, it was me. I am sorry for not telling you." tears flowed from her eyes over her cheeks.

Ren still was in shock. His mind remembered his conversations with the chicken Bo. Bo aka Kyoko laughed when he didn't know that word. He talk with Bo about him being in love with a high school student. Bo aka Kyoko advised Ren to seduce that girl or in other words Kyoko advised Ren to seduce her.

"So you lied to me all this time. You really have guts." Ren wasn't angry, he was frustrated on the situation he is or it was when he confessed to a chicken he is love with a high school student.

"I really wanted to tell you, but I lost the moment. And when we became friends, actually you became friend with Bo it was harder to tell you the truth later. I knew you will hate me." Now she really is crying.

"Hate you? What a silly girl!" he wrapped his arms around her keeping her tight to his chest. He kissed her on her forehead.

"How can I hate my precious person? I love you Kyoko! I don't hate you. I am just angry at myself. I confessed my love to you then and I didn't know. It is strange to talk about the woman I love with the woman I love. Don't you think?"

"Yes, it is strange. But I am glad I am the high school girl you were talking too." Kyoko wasn't satisfied just with that forehead kiss, she wanted more. She lifted her head up to reach his lips. Their kiss was gentle at first, but later it become deeper, their tongues engaged one more time into a game of dominance.

Kyoko pushed Ren on the floor and her mouth started to explore his neck. Her hands were at his shirt to unbutton it. Her hands caressed his bare chest, her mouth never left his neck. Kyoko loved the sounds he make when she do this to him.

Ren was close to lose his mind, but once again he rejected her assault. They still were in the middle of an important talk, he couldn't lose the moment.

Kyoko was confused by that. In her silly mind she wondered if she did something bad. Her inner question could be clearly see on her face. Ren responded at her mute question.

"You didn't did anything wrong. You were really good actually." He blushed a little.

"Then why?"

"We didn't finish to talk. I still need to tell you something."

Like a child what just lost her favorite toy, Kyoko left from his arms and sat again in front of him. Her face say _Then say it once like for us to get continue from where we left_.

"You know Kyoko, when I was younger, I mean a teenager I was a violent one."

Kyoko wasn't surprise about this. She realized this in a way when she saw his anger face. That face must have it origins from somewhere.

"When I say I was violent, I mean I even had fights with others. At some point it became more dangerous. In the end, when my best friend died, I choose to leave from America and come in Japan. I left my past behind and I changed my name.

Kyoko was a good girl and listened to him. She will put questions when he will finish his history about his past.

"Did you remember the boy what gave you that blue stone? I think you name that stone Corn?" Kyoko nodded. The big moment of true is coming. "Well Kyoko, I am that boy."

That shocked Kyoko. "In that time I was with my parents to visit Kyoto. My dad gave me that stone. My true name is Kuon."

Kyoko was still under shock, she couldn't say a word.

"And about my parents. You meet my father already. My father is Kuu Hizuri." Finally Ren finished his story.

Kyoko sat on her feet, Ren followed her example.

"You are my fairy prince?" Ren nodded. "You knew I am the girl from that time? Ren nodded again.

Tears treated to follow again over her cheeks. She prepared her arms ready to put them around him. She was at the point to jump in his arms, when suddenly something hit her.

"When you realized I am the girl from your past?" Kyoko was calm when she put that question, but on inside she boiled with rage.

"Since you dropped the stone at LME." Kyoko knew about what moment he is talking to.

"So, in all this time you lied to me?" that was Mio. "You laugh when I told you about my fairy prince. You made fun of me. Did you had fun?" that wasn't Mio anymore, Kyoko from now couldn't be compared with Mio, Kyoko from now it was worst, that was a pissed wife.

Ren noticed Kyoko temper and he had to try to calm her down.

"I didn't made fun not telling you. It was hard for me to tell you my past." This didn't made things easier.

"You lied to me for months." She turned around and left in their bedroom. She came few second later with a pillow and blanket in her hands.

"From now on we won't sleep in the same room. I will announce you when I will have the mood to forgive you." she threw them on the couch and return to bedroom.

Ren knew he screw up this time. Kyoko reacted better than he expected at the marriage issues, but she was damn mad about Corn issues.

Ren decided he will sleep in the guest room until his mad wife will feel better. In his life experience he knew nothing is worse than a woman's anger. Ren just angered a woman and not just any woman, he angered his wife.

In the bedroom where Kyoko was, she sat on the bed, hugging Ren pillow. When she entered the first time she wanted to take the pillow from the bed and give it to him, but she changed her mind and choose another pillow from closet.

Hugging that pillow, Kyoko could feel Ren scent imprinted on it. She hugged it harder to inhale the scent.

_Corn is Ren. He is my fairy prince. I never dreamt of Ren being corn. I am so stupid, how couldn't I realize they are one and the same. Sometime I noticed they look alike, but my stupid mind denied everything. You are a stupid woman Kyoko._

_I am glad Ren is Corn, but I am mad too because he lied to me. He knew how sad I was when I thought Corn is not in this world anymore, but he still lied to me and sometime made fun of me. _

_Yes, but he comforted you when you were sad. He took you in his arms and you felt better._

_Yeah, it is true, he comforted me then. His embrace took away all my fears. But this doesn't change anything. His lie still remain there. And not only this, he is the son of my sensei. _

_You know what corn said to us he can't escape from his father palm, his father cut his wings. I am wonder why he thought this way. We met his father and he is a nice person. Why corn was suffering then. And sensei was sad because his son left from home and he couldn't see him from so long. _

_Yeah, I wonder too what happened then, probably has connection with his violent past. __Kyoko-chan, you must forgive Corn, he love you! _

_I know he love me, and I love him. I will forgive him, but not now. I will tease him a little these days. He must pay for his lie. I will be cold with him and I will avoid him._

Kyoko finished her inner conversation and felt asleep hugging Ren pillow.

In the other room, Ren aka Corn aka Kuon had insomnia. He wanted to be in the other room, in the other bed, with his wife in his arms, making love to her. But he was in the guest room, in other bed than he slept, alone, without his wife in his arms and certainly he doesn't make love with her.

**Author note: My readers, this is first chapter. You must wait for next one, I must verified them to not have to many spelling mistake. Probably I will update it tomorrow.**

**I can't gave you details about next chapters, I want to be a surprise. In my opinion you won't regret waiting.**

**Please reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 They noticed

The next morning Kyoko woke up early to prepare breakfast. She knows today Ren will have a hectic schedule. Yashiro gave Kyoko Ren's schedule under the pretext _a wife must know everything about her husband._ How busy he will be today he will not have time not even to eat.

Even if she was mad at Ren she couldn't let him risk his health. Ren found her in the kitchen.

"Good morning" he said to her with an apologetic smile on his face. Kyoko turned around and looked at him.

Seeing his face she wanted to hug him tight and give him a chaste kiss on his lips. But she remembered last night event. She remembered her last night decission: to be cold to him.

Kyoko will use all her migh to do so. Will be hard to do, special when she will see his eyes, his lips. She melt under his eyes, she is in fire when he kiss her. But she will be tough. She will use her acting skills to be cold.

With an emotionless face she responded it to him "Good morning."

Ren realized she is still pissed and didn't say anything. It is best for Kyoko to have time to get used with the last night information.

Like a good boy he ate everything she prepared for breakfast. She prepared too much food, but he didn't have the courage to say no to her. His wife was pissed already. He didn't want to make things worse.

They lelft to LME. On their road, Ren escaped "sorry" but no answer from Kyoko. But inside her, in her head was a real storm.

_Look what sad face he has. I want to hug him and kiss him. I want to say sweet words at his ear. _That was the angel.

On the other side the demon _don't forget he lied to you. He made fun of you. Remember the day when Katsuki returned to filming how much he laughed when you told him about Corn being a fairy?_

The battle between angel and demon was fierceless. In all this time Kyoko kept her emotionless face listening to the both sides. After a while she exploded, only in inside.

_Shut up both of you. I love Ren, of course I will not be mad on him forever. I just want to let him boil in water for a while. Now, both of you hide somewhere and don't come out._

At the LME entrance they entered separately. Their marriage was still a secret, just few knew about it.

Kyoko left to the Love room and Ren to his meeting place with Yashiro.

* * *

><p>"Good mornig, Ren!"<p>

Since Kyoko and Ren became husband and wife, Yashiro was into an extremely good mood. His face told Ren _I want to tease you._ Usually Ren put him on his place replying _I won't tell you anything_, but this time, Ren didn't had the opportunity to avoid the teasing remarks.

"How did you spend your night? Did you slept well?"

Instinctively, Ren sighed. Yashiro six senses functioned. _This is bad. His face seems to say something bad happened. I even can smell troubles in his marriage._

"Ren, are you ok?" Yashiro was worried. Ren did not answer.

"Something is wrong with Kyoko?" Ren sighed deeply this time.

_Oh, shit. They have issues already? So early, in just three weeks? What the hell did you do?_

Yashiro was impatient. He fell something is wrong. He has to do something.

"Ren, I must do an important call related to work. Wait for me here."

"Ok." Ren was glad to escape at least for few minutes from Yashiro's questions.

_Why does he have to noticed everything. Now, he will ask me all day long about this. My day will be a hell. _Ren was thinking.

* * *

><p>"President?" the man what entered in Lori's office is sweating and wearing eyes glasses. It was Yashiro.<p>

In his rush to Lori's office he even forgot about his rank in the LME and entered in his office disrespectful without being announced.

Fortunately, Lori's guest was Kanae.

"President. We have problems." He ran here and now he barely could breath.

"We? We don't have problems Yashiro. I don't remember to have a conflict with you." Lori didn't know what he is talking to. "Do we had a fight? When? I don't remember."

Yashiro took a deep breath before talking again.

"Not we, the couple have problems."

That was interesting. Lori invited Yashiro to sit on the couch to rest.

"How can you tell this? Explain better."

Yashiro took a deep breath.

"This morning, the boy (aka Ren) didn't behave the same he do when I tease him. When I asked him about Kyoko I saw a sad look on his face. They have problems. I can smell them."

Lori is satisfied by Yashiro explanation. He looked to the other love me member.

"The assignment before, forget it. Your job will be to found out from Kyoko what is going on. You must tell me if the situation is bad as Yashiro think it is."

Yashiro sat up from the couch. He looked at Kanae and then at Lori before speaking.

"I had to go now. I let Ren alone under the pretext I have an important call. We will talk later."

Yashiro left the room and after him, at some minutes distance Kanae left too. Each went to where the couple members were.

In the love me room, Kyoko reflected at the last night. Her fairy prince proved to be her husband. Not in her wildest dreams she thought at this. Her thoughts were stopped by another pink uniform.

Kyoko wanted to salute her with her usual greeting, but she was taken by surprise.

"Kyoko-chan!"

_Who the hell is that?_ Kyoko is thinking. Kanae decided to greet Kyoko the same as her friend: happily, with her arms open. Kanae was a Kyoko with long black hair.

"Why are you looking like this to me?" Kanae asked.

"Only you have the right to great people like this? I want to hug my best friend. It is bad." Kanae eyes were already teary. Another crying session is close.

Kyoko was moved by Kanae confession. Her face was too shiny. Kanae just barely made face to her tight hug. Hardly, Kanae could escape from Kyoko's bear hug.

Kanae can't lose her time. It is time for her to accomplish her mission.

"I didn't take breakfast today, do you want to come with me? Do you have something else to do?"

"No, I don't."

"Good. I hate to eat alone."

Both girls left to the cafeteria. There, Kanae wanted to find out more information. Kanae is obsessed with her weight, so she chose a vegetable salad and a fruit salad for dessert. Not wanted to let Kanae to eat alone, Kyoko ate a fruit salad too.

"How your marriage is going?" Moko question was direct, she hated to use gloves. Kyoko was surprised by her question, for a moment she felt a chill on her spine.

"Everything is okay." Kyoko did not intent to tell her friend about her fight. It was hard to explain and she was aware by the fact Ren do not want like someone to find out his secret.

It will be hard for him if the press will find out about Ren being Kuu Hizuri's son, he will be compared with her father in everything he will do.

But Moko was not satisfied by Kyoko's answer. She already know something it is not okay in her best friend marriage. She must find a way to make her escape something, but delicacy is not her forte point.

"Did you have a fight until now?"

_Crap! Is she psychic? How does she know?_

"No, we did not. It is still early." Kyoko lied. If Kanae wouldn't have known about her situation she would have believe her. Kyoko was a good actress. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you look different than the other days. I thought something happened with you and Ren. I am glad everything is okay."

She was a good liar, Kyoko believed her. Moko knew if she will ask further questions, it will be suspicious. She will need help in her investigation.

"Kyoko, do you want take the lunch with me? I miss my friend lately, you are married and we do not spend too much time together."

Kyoko was moved by her friend request. She wasn't in the position or the will to refuse.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Lunch time.<p>

Kyoko talked with Kanae at phone and agreed to meet at the restaurant near the TV station.

Kyoko thought it will be a lunch between girls, but proved to be wrong. At the restaurant they were waited by Ren and Yashiro. Of course Ren did not know about it.

After Kanae established the date with Kyoko she called Yashiro. They planned to bring them in the same place and observed their behavior.

Kyoko and Ren behaved normally, the same before their marriage, when Kyoko was worried about his eating habits. They couldn't tell if the couple have problems or not.

At some point, Kanae found out a moment to sneak out. Yashiro did the same. They hid after a corner to observe them. Once they were alone Kyoko in her cold mood toward Ren.

They noticed Ren sad face. Even if they coulldn't hear a thing, they knew what Ren is telling her sound like an apology. Kyoko answer sound for them like _I don't want to hear. _Kanae and Yashiro pitied Ren when they saw how cold she is to Ren.

No matter what happened, they knew it is bad.

After lunch, they informed Lori about the couple situation. The same as Kanae and Yashiro he asked himself why the couple is in troubles. What caused this? Neither of them had the courage to ask.

**Author note: My dear readers, Chapter 2 was a short one, unfortunately. I hope you will like it. Sorry for not bringing lemons in this chapters, but the third chapter will have lemons. You just need to be patient.**

**I want to ask something? Do you want me to develop Yashiro x Kanae pair in this story? I am still thinking at this, if I should infiltrate them somewhere in the story. If majority will say yes, then I will do it. where they will be it is up to me.**

**Please reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note:**

**Thanks for the reviews: **

**Swt Cutie - I always wanted to make Kyoko a little cold toward Ren when she found out he lied to her. It was my pleasure. In many stories I read about her happiness reaction. I want her cold. Even if it was just an act.**

**21han - I won't be hard on Ren. I just wanted to tease him a little. Sometime I think I am hard on on my readers, not Ren.**

**Laura-Ella - I will add Yashiro and Kanae in this story. Maybe it will be more than a kiss. I will see how things will go on.**

Chapter 3 This stupid boy

It's been three days since the trio noticed the cold between Kyoko and Ren. But even if they knew something is wrong they were afraid to ask. Lori wanted to take counter measures, but he decided to wait a little bit more.

Ren just entered in his booth. It is lunch time and he have one hour to rest and take his lunch. Yashiro did not come with him, he had something to discuss about work. He will join Ren later.

Two minutes later, a woman with dark long hair entered in his booth. She is dressed with a blue knee length dress with straps. The dress has a small cleavage.

"Long time no see, Tsuruga-san." Ren was surprised, he did not expect to see this. The dark hair woman came closer to him, put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

Ren put his arms around her body. He responded the same to mysterious woman, he kissed her deeply. The woman pushed him to the couch and sat in his lap. Their kiss never broke.

Her hands were in his dark hair and his hands were behind her back to find the zipper of her dress. When he found it he unzipped her dress and slowly took it off of her. In just few seconds she remained only in her undergarments.

It was unfair to be only her half naked. The woman broke the kiss. Her lips moved to his neck and her hands unbuttoned his shirt. Her hands took advantage of the skin she revealed. The sounds he made were a bliss for her ears.

Her small hands roamed over his chest and moved down to his slacks. She smirked at him before to capture his mouth into a passionate kiss. She licked his lower lip. He understood her intentions and allowed her entrance. Her hands did not forget their goal: to unzip his slacks.

Her small hands could felt his arousal. This drove her crazy. They just started and he already was hard. The black hair woman revealed his sex. She took him in her hands and squeezed it. He groaned under her touch.

Ren broke the kiss. His hands hurried to remove her chest confinement. His hands grabbed her breasts to fondle them. It was her turn to escape hot sounds from her mouth.

His hands left from her breasts, but he replaced his hands with his mouth. His hands moved to her lower part to remove her last clothe item.

She was naked in his lap, grinding his sex upon his groin. He grew harder, full of desire. She was wet, ready to be filled with him. Ren moved his hands on lower her body. He lift her and pushed her down to his shaft.

A loud scream escaped her mouth. She felt great with him inside her. Slowly she moved her body to find a pace.

"Harder. Faster." She pleaded. Ren was too weak to refuse. He moved his hips faster. He brought her in heaven. Her moans were accompanied by his, creating an erotic song.

She was close, Ren brought her at her limit. She came with a loud scream. Immediately after her Ren came too, he spilled his seeds inside her.

They took their breath for a few minutes. After this the dark hair woman put her dress on and left the room. Ren arranged his clothes. Yukihito can't see him in that state.

* * *

><p>Yashiro finished his work problems and headed to Ren booth. He wanted to knock at the door when he heard strange sounds coming from inside. He knew immediately what that sounds are. With small steps he left from there.<p>

"Hey, do you know where Yamashita-san is?" a boy from the studio asked another person. Yamashita-san is Ren co-star. She is a woman with long dark hair.

"No, I did not saw her after she took the recess." Answered the other boy.

"The director want to talk with her and she is nowhere to be found. I asked the others actors if they saw her and they said no."

"Did you asked Tsuruga-san? Maybe he knows."

"Tsuruga-san is in his booth and he did not come out from there. I doubt he knows something. I don't dare to disturb him."

"She will show up. Don't worry."

Yashiro wasn't interested by this conversation, but he heard it since he was close. The break will finish soon. Even if he did not want to interrupt Ren, he had too.

When he came again to Ren's booth he saw a dark hair woman coming out from his booth. He couldn't see her face. But still he was surprised. He thought the woman from inside is Kyoko, but the dark hair said otherwise.

_This damn jerk is cheating Kyoko! He is married for a month and he already has an affair. No wonder Kyoko is not talking with him. She knows about it._

Yashiro entered to check Ren. Ren's face couldn't tell anything. He was a great actor. In just few minutes he was able to look the same as before.

"How do you feel? Are you okay?"Yashiro asked. His question has a meaning, but unknown to Ren.

"I am fine Yashiro-san. I finished my lunch. Look." Ren showed him his lunch. The box was empty.

Wanting to not start suspicious, Ren eat in a hurry his lunch. He needed energy after his physical effort.

Ren left to the set to continue the scene they were before their lunch. Yashiro picked his phone and called Kyoko.

"Hi, yashiro-san. something is wrong? Ren did not eat his lunch?"

"No, he ate everything. I just wonder where are you now."

"Shopping. I need to buy some things for the house. Why?"

"Nothing really, I was just curious."

_This damn idiot really cheated kyoko. After he suffered so much he threw everything away in an instant. Where the hell is his brain?_

Yashiro was at his limit. He wanted to yell out loud, to curse his stupid boy. The man inside him wanted this, but the manager said _keep your mouth shut. You will ruin everything. Your job is to obtain jobs for Ren. you can't do anything what can put in danger Ren's carreer. _But he want so badly to kick him.

The manager won the battle with the man. He will keep his mouth shut for a while, but later he must tell someone.

At the end of the day, Ren left home, where his wife was. There he will find the same atmosphere as today.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Yashiro did not went home. He is heading to LME to Lori's office. He do not wait to be announced. He had the same entrance as three days ago.<p>

"My stupid boy is cheating kyoko!"

That was shocking. Lori did not expected this and neither Kanae. She was his guest again. They couldn't believe what they heard. Yashiro need to explain better.

"Today, in the lunch break, I heard strange sound coming from Ren's booth. I thought he is with kyoko, but later I saw a woman with long dark hair. My stupid boy is cheating kyoko." Yashiro was crying.

"The jerk. I will kill him." That was Kanae. Female solidarity possessed her. She will chop, smash anyone will make her friend suffer. Ren just made his biggest mistake.

"Ren knows you know?" that was Lori.

"I don't think so. After this he behaved like nothing happened. My stupid boy is cheating Kyoko!" Yashiro repeated the same thing over and over again.

"For now, both of you won't tell anything. I must think at this."

Kanae defeated her will to torture Ren. For now she will stay quiet. Yashiro calmed down too. For now he will pretend nothing happened.

Kanae and Yashiro left to their homes. Lori remained in his office. He took the phone and dialed the numbers of one of his friends.

* * *

><p>8 am.<p>

Kyoko was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Ren was in the living room waiting for his wife. They heard the bell door. Ren opened the door. He did not expected to see what he saw. The beard man was at his door again.

"My son. I miss you." beard man really was happy. He applied a bear hug to Ren. The beard man came in uninvited in the house. He hurried to the kitchen to hug his daughter.

Ren remembered his father in law last visit and his sudden departure. Ren look down and he noticed the same luggage. He doesn't have a good feeling about this.

"I missed you so much Kyoko-chan. Daddy had business to solve and he had to leave without saying goodbye to his precious children. Daddy feel sorry!"

"It is okay daddy. We did not miss you at all." She was heartless, but daddy pretended he did not hear.

"Daddy come to stay with you for a while. Daddy want to recover the time he lost. Daddy want to take you in the amusement park this Sunday. It will be funny. Daddy want to go there."

The beard man was serious, he really wanted to go to the amusement park.

The problem was Kyoko. If she would have five years old she will love to go with her daddy, but now she is a married woman. She is too old to go there with her daddy. If she will go there, it will be with Ren, not her daddy.

"We can't daddy. I have work and Ren has work too." Kyoko replied.

"If you are here, come and take breakfast with us. After this we will leave at our jobs. Unfortunately we will leave you alone. Sorry, daddy!"

"Daddy is sad. Daddy took a leave just for you. Daddy will stay home and will cook something for dinner. Daddy is okay, don't worry."

They couldn't do anything to cancel their plans. Daddy should accept his fate.

Kyoko and Ren left to LME. The beard man aka Mogami Kosuke aka Kuu Hizuri remained home. He had a detective job to accomplish.

Last night Lori called him to announce him about probability of his son to have an affair. All he knows is the fact the relationship between them is cooled. Lori needed a man inside their house and Mogami Kosuke is the perfect man for this.

Kuu did not waste his time. The moment they step out from house he took his role in serious. He inspected the bedrooms. In the guest room he did not find any trace of ren presence there. The next room was the master bedroom. There everything was normal. He couldn't tell something is wrong.

But if his idiot son is cheating his wife, he will find out the proof. He started to check his clothes. Kuu was like a wife what is searching in his husband pockets the proof of infidelity. He is lucky no one is with him, that person will laugh a lot.

But all his efforts were in vain. He did not find out anything. Ren probably is precaution.

Kyoko day wasn't busy as Ren's. She finished her filming at the midday. She decided to do some shopping before going home. She was in a clothes store when she saw something and realized what is missing.

She was a little odd these days. She had the feeling something is missing, but she did not know why. How could she not realize it sooner? Kyoko gave up at shopping and left somewhere else more urgent.

* * *

><p>She came home. Ren still did not come yet. Home she find her daddy. She greeted her dad, but her mind was far away to chat with him. She retired in her room. She did not come out from there. Kuu wanted to talk with her, but he did not had the courage to do so.<p>

A dark though popped in his mind _that stupid son is cheating on her and she has the proof. This is the reason for her mood. That stupid son, he will see when he will come home._

Speak of the devil, he came home.

"What?" Ren asked when he saw his father in law with his arms folded across his chest and he wasn't happy.

"My baby girl isn't happy. She closed herself in her room after she came home. She did not spoke at all with her daddy. You did something to her? You crapy jerk what did you did to her?"

Kuu was like a real father in law. The thought his daughter is sad made him sad and he wanted to revenge his rage over the man what his guilty, even if that man was his real son.

"Something is wrong with her?" ren asked. "I would go see why." Ren did not gave attention to the anger man. He hurried in the bedroom to see his wife.

Inside the room he found out a Kyoko with red eyes, she cried a lot.

After almost one hour they came out from the room. They had something important to discuss with the beard man.

* * *

><p>Late at night Lori received a message on his phone <em>president, tomorrow morning Kyoko and I want to say to you something important. Ren.<em>

Late in the same night, Yashiro received a message on his phone Y_ashiro-san, tomorrow morning I want to tell you something important. Came in the president office tomorrow at 8 am. Ren._

Late at night, Kanae received a message M_oko-san, can you came tomorrow morning in the president office? I want to tell you something important. Kyoko._

Each of them did not have a good feeling about this. They received these kind of messages 4 weeks ago. Then they were announced about Kyoko and ren marriage.

But now what is the reason? Considering the last days, they weren't optimistic.

Lori couldn't take the suspense anymore. He dialed a phone number.

"Kuu, what is going on? Kyoko and Ren want to tell me something tomorrow. How your investigation is going?"

"Boss" the other voice was sad, almost to start crying, "I don't want to talk about it. I don't have the mood to say even a word. I want to be alone to think." Kuu hung up the phone, letting a Lori in despair. His dark feeling was deeper now.

Lori couldn't sleep that night at all. The same for Kanae and Yashiro. Their minds was fill only with thoughts about last days events. The future did not sound good.

The trio arrived at 7 am at LME. To stay alone in their beds was unbearable. An hour had passed since they are waiting. All the while they had the feeling they sat on a bed of blades.

Finally, the couple arrived. They were serious. No matter what they want to tell them is important, no joke around.

The couple sat on the couch. In front of them was the trio. That was a déjà-vu, the difference was the absence of the cake and tea. The trio did not have the power to delight themselves with sweets.

"We call you here because we wanted to tell you something very important." Kyoko started to speak. "We never thought this will happen so soon, it was beyond imagination."

That wasn't good. The dark feeling became stronger. To Lori, his last night conversation with Kuu came in his mind. If it was something good, Kuu would not have reasons to feel sad.

_Oh, shit, they will divorce. I bet Kyoko found out and want to split up with him._ This was the trio though.

"I know this will change the whole situation, but we can't change anything, this was our fate and we don't intend to change it."

_Oh, shit this doesn't look good at all. This is bad, extremely bad._

They could smell divorce in the air.

**Author note: hahaha How is it? Probably you are shocked because of the ambiguity, but you need to wait for chapter 4 for explanation. sorry for not being able to tell you more. I will ruin the surprise if I will do it. So, please bear with me.**

**Chapter 4 will be update soon, later this week. It is wrote already. I just need to make some small changes, about spelling.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: Sorry for not updating this chapter yesterday. I read a fan fics all day and when I remembered about my job, it was too late. Please accept my apologies.**

**I need to thank to the readers who added my story to their favorite, who added me at story alert or author alert. Always I said I will thank them, but always I forgot to do it.**

**Please reviews!**

**Happy reading!**

Chapter 4 So soon!

They could smell divorce in the air.

Kyoko looked in Ren's eyes. She took his hand and griped it.

"WE WILL HAVE A BABY."

"WHAT?"

That was really a déjà-vu. They had the same reaction when they got married.

"How? When? How many weeks?"

"I am pregnant in three weeks. I don't have to explain how, you know how a child can be made." That was right. What a stupid question they could ask. How?

"When did you found out? Why didn't you use protection? You know, it is a thing called protection, which purpose is to not get pregnant."

"We used, but not at the beginning, we were left with the flow."

The trio did not expect this. They were prepare for a divorce, but instead they found out they will become an aunt, an uncle and a grandpa. They were happy for the couple happiness, but later something striked Kanae.

She sat up from the other couch. She stared deeply at the couple.

"You should divorce. This man doesn't deserve you or the baby."

"Kanae, how could you say this?"Yashiro asked her, Kyoko was too shock to say a word.

"Yashiro-san, you saw him" she pointed at Ren " he cheated Kyoko with that black hair woman with blue dress. He was unfaithful to Kyoko. He doesn't deserve her."

Kyoko froze when she heard about that woman. She looked at Ren. The trio looked at Kyoko. Kyoko face plead to Ren _say it isn't true. Please denied, Ren. please!_

The trio froze, now they were sure Ren was unfaithful. For what other reason Kyoko will be shocked. _This stupid boy! _The trio was thinking.

"I did not" Ren listened to Kyoko request. "I don't know what are you talking about."

"You liar, I saw that woman coming out from your booth few days ago. You liar."yashiro was mad.

"Probably you saw that woman coming out from someone else booth. I love my wife, I wasn't unfaithful." Ren was sure on his statement.

"Ren, my eyes saw very well, it was your booth. Don't lie stupid boy." _How dare he say I din not see well. I am perfectly sure about what I saw. That woman where coming out from this stupid boy booth._

And the situation goes on. Ren was Yashiro and Kanae victim. Ren continuing saying _I don't_, but the duo said _Yes, you did._

Kyoko couldn't take this anymore. Her husband is assaulted verbally by her friends. She sat up from the couch. Because of the noise she had to speak out loud to be heard.

"It was me." The noise stopped when she made her confession. "The woman in blue dress, with dark long hair it was me."

They looked at her and sat quietly on the couch.

"Okay." The duo stopped their aggression on Ren. They accepted Kyoko's confession without putting questions.

Kyoko on the other hand was red as a tomato. She couldn't stand the shame anymore. She left from the office. Ren followed her.

True to be told in that day, Kyoko was in love me room. She just finished her work. Not knowing what to do, she opened the tv. Accidentally, she saw a commercial for a sun lotion.

In that commercial, the man came out from the water. He was heading to a woman. That woman had a sun lotion in her hands. She poured some lotion in her hands and applied it to the man's chest.

The man was Ren. Kyoko saw him came out from the water, with his wet hair, droplets falling down his broad shoulders. He was damn hot. She wanted to roam her hands over his chest, to feel him shudder under her touch, but he wasn't there. That was a commercial, she can't feel anything with that tv screen between them.

And if this wasn't enough, she saw that damn woman touching her husband chest. She was mad and jealous in the same time. Jealous because that woman touched him, with slow motions and mad because she stay there (in the love room) instead of going to her man and fulfill her needs, desires.

She couldn't believe how stupid she can be. In the last three days, instead of abusing her man's body, she chased him away from the bedroom and hugged his pillow in his absence. What the hell is that? She doesn't want his pillow as comfort, she want him, the real thing.

She want to feel his lips crushed upon hers. She want to shudder under his touch. Oh God she want his big hands over his body so much… Kyoko couldn't restrain her desire anymore. She borrowed a black wig and a blue dress from LME.

She knew perfectly where her husband will be. Maybe she was a little mad on him, but this doesn't mean she should not know about his schedule.

Before leaving she applied a Natsu make-up. Looking in the mirror she realized no one can recognize her. This was her purpose, to pass unobserved by others.

When she arrived at Ren's filming she went directly to his booth. There she found out her man. Fortunately for her and Ren, he was on break.

Probably she had hallucinations, because Ren was dressed with a shirt and slacks, but for her he is wearing just boxers and he just came out from water. His hair is wet, droplets falling over his shoulders.

God, he was so good looking in Kyoko's eyes, she wanted him more now. She was hot and wet between her legs. Her mind created images with him above her, with his hands touching her sensitive female spot.

Kyoko couldn't wait anymore. She want his hands on her body now, no delay. She jumped in his arms, capturing his lips. She wanted him so much that she even forgot where they were. They made love in his boot, her orgasm was stronger than before, probably the abstinence was the cause for it.

Before leaving, she whispered in his ears "To come straight home after work. We need to catch up for the days we lost."

And of course he did not say no. He left home immediately after work, where his lustful wife is waiting for him. The sex in that night was great. They were surprised they don't have to buy a new bed, the squeaks were really strong.

Kyoko found out isolation in love me room. She wasn't alone for too long, Ren came after her immediately. He closed the door behind him. Kyoko was in the other part of the room with her face in her hands.

Ren came behind her and hugged her.

"What's wrong?" he whispered in her ear. "You didn't did nothing wrong."

"How can you say this? I corrupted you!" Kyoko did not have the power to face him when she made her statement. Ren was shocked, _corrupted? _He did not expect this.

"You corrupted me? When?"

Kyoko turned around to face him.

"I came at your work and made you do indecent things. And more than that, your manager heard me moaning. This is so embarrassing!" she buried her face in his chest.

Ren closed his lips to her ear again.

"Sweetheart, you can corrupt me like that anytime you want. I will enjoy each moment of your corruption. When I hear your sexy voice, you are corrupting me more. Or maybe you want to be corrupted by me?" This brought Kyoko's attention. "In this room, will you want to be corrupted by me?" The emperor asked.

"Don't joke with me? I know you try to make feel better."

Ren brought her face closer to his. "Joking? I will never joke about this kind of corruption. I am damn serious." And like this started a new session of corruption, but this time the corruptor was the man, not the woman.

* * *

><p>Everything was okay. The bad omen proved to be wrong, save god. But even with these good news: Ren did not cheat on kyoko, they relationship is better than ever, they will have a baby, Lori feel the need to punish the man what is responsible for his white night: Kuu Hizuri.<p>

Lori called him with a night before and that stupid man seems to have all his ships sunk deep in the ocean. What the hell? He will be a grandparent, why the hell he was so sad, like is the end of the world?

Lori left a message to Kuu. He requested kuu presence without delay. Kuu came at the hour Lori requested. His face said the same thing as his mood, his ships were sunk deep in the ocean.

"You crapy shit!" Lori losed his kindness for Kuu. He will not behave as a good friend when his friend lied to him, bringing him to despair. "Did you know I couldn't sleep at all because of you? I thought they will divorce and this only because of you."

Kuu did not react at Lori's scolding. Lori was surprised.

What the hell is wrong with you? Why aren't you happy?"

Finally, Kuu had the power to escape from his sunken boat.

"Oh Lori, we are screwed!" that was shocking. Why? "We must do something!"

"What are you talking about? Explain!"

Kuu sat on the couch. He needed rest. Not only Lori had a white night, Kuu had one too.

"Kyoko and Ren plan to have a religious ceremony." Said Kuu.

"That is good. Where is the fire?" _What he heck is wrong with him? I don't get it. Everything is fine. Happiness is everywhere._

"Kyoko, want me, Mogami Kosuke, her father to lead her to altar."

"That is great. I don't understand why are you so sad."

"Kyoko want Ren parents to be there too. Apparently he told her about me and Julie."

"Oh shit… that is bad."

"Yeah, I know. Lori, I can't be two persons in the same time and place. We must tell them."

"Oh shit… what are we gonna do?"

* * *

><p>"Ren, please give me the plates!"<p>

It was evening. Kyoko and Ren was home preparing a dinner for Yashiro, Kanae, Lori and her father. Lori insisted to celebrate the good news: Ren and Kyoko becoming parents. It was almost ready. Kyoko prepared the dishes, only guests are missing.

Around 8 pm they came. They came with small gifts for the couple, actually they brought gifts for the unborn baby. There, for the first time, Mogami Kosuke met their friend for the first time, officially anyway.

Their night was pleasant. They laugh a lot, Lori and Yashiro made fun of Ren. They already imagined Ren changing diapers. But the fun will fade soon.

The purpose of the party it wasn't exactly the celebration. The purpose was to tell them the truth. Their friendship will be put to the test: it will resist or not to the future shocking news?

Immediately after dessert, Lori and Kosuke aka Kuu sat on the front line, Kanae and Yashiro was behind them. In front of them was the couple.

"We" and Lori pointed to the quarter "need to tell you something. We thought a lot in the past two days, but we don't have a choice. We must tell the truth."

"What are you talking about Boss? We don't understand anything!" Ren spoke.

"I believe I must tell you a story."

"What kind of story president? It is a love story?" that was Kyoko. She hope to be a fairy story. She adore them.

"Once upon a time were a boy and a girl. The girl had a friend what used her and throw her away when he did not need her anymore. She chose to move on and she became part of a company. There she met another boy.

They were enemies at first, but gradually, the girl managed to melt the ice heart of the boy. The boy felt in love with her. But the boy was a stupid boy, he did not confessed his feelings to the girl. Even if they spent a lot of time together, he decided to not make a move on her.

Even if the girl decided to not love anyone ever again, she developed feelings for the boy. But she was the same stubborn as the boy. More she even tried to deny her feelings and to consider them just respect."

_Wow, this sound like us. _Both Ren and Kyoko are thinking. Somehow they don't have a good feeling about the story.

"People around them noticed their feelings and tried to make plans to bring them together. The first one was the boy right hand (aka Yashiro) what created situations for them, like her cooking his dinner. Unfortunately, despite right hand plans, the boy was still stubborn.

Another man what tried to bring them together or at least to recognize their feelings was the boy mentor. The mentor brought them into a sticky situation. For two weeks, they play a siblings role. But once again, they did not make any step forward."

_God, this story sound more and more with us._

"After all these efforts, the mentor decided to do something more serious. He called a friend of his and asked him a favor. His friend agreed happily. The plan was to bring the two of them together. The friend played the role of the girl father. He treated the girl he will take her away. Wanting to escape from this, the girl decided to get married with the boy."

Kyoko and Ren received the message. They realize the beard man in front of them isn't Kyoko's father. They were speechless.

"What they did not know is the fact a blood connection is between them, but not with the girl. The friend what played the father is the boy father."

"Dad?" "Sensei?"

Kuu decided to reveal his real identity. He took off his wig and the beard.

"Everything was a lie? You lied to us?" Kyoko pointed to the four of them. "How could you lied about something like this?"

"Kyoko, we did not have bad intentions."Kanae tried to bring pro-arguments.

"You were part of this too? How could you Moko-san?"

Kyoko wanted to cry, wanted to scream, to many emotions she lived in that moment. Ren took her into a tight embrace. Kyoko hide at his chest and cried.

"Our purpose wasn't to make you get married. We wanted to make you express your honest feelings. We thought if you will encounter a difficult situation you will express your feelings. And we had right."

Kyoko couldn't stand situation anymore. No matter what their excuses are their acts were severe. Not wanting to hear them she left in her room.

Discretely, Ren made his guests understand it's time for them to leave. Kuu left with them, he wanted to give Kyoko space to get used with it.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight and Kyoko still couldn't sleep. Wanting to easier her situation, Ren brought her a tea.<p>

"Drink this. You will feel better and be able to sleep." Ren felt his heart ripped in many pices seeing his wife looking like that: sad, with no shine in her eyes. She looked like her entire world vanished in just few minutes.

"It's ok. I will always be by your side." All he could do was to hold her tight at his chest. "Tell me at what are you thinking for. Maybe I can help you." Ren could hear her silent sobs.

Kyoko buried her head in his chest crying loudly. She couldn't stop her tears anymore.

"Tell me. Talk with me Kyoko. Tell me everything. Yell at me, hit me if you want, but please, just say something." But his requests remained without answers. "If you want me to beat them, I will. Just ask me and I will do it."

Even this request remained without answers. Kyoko continued to cry at his chest, ruining his shirt. Ren kept her there, close to his body until her sobs stopped and he saw her sleeping.

**Author note: How was it? I think I cleared the ambiguites from the last chapter. I must admit I received the reviews I was expecting for. Thanks to all of you who took your time and reviewed my story.**

**And now some clarification: My purpose in chapter 3 was to cause confusion and I tried to be ambigous. Some of you already figure out what the surprise is. I was curious how you will think if I will create something what looks like Ren cheating Kyoko. You did not dissapointed me.**

**Kyoko being pregnant at 17 years old. I know it is too soon. I had this problem too, if I should make the story the way it is now or the surprise to be different. But my purpose was to create the deja-vu sensation I created at the beggining. Kyoko being pregnant seemed to be the only solution. **

**Anyway I have plans for Kyoko for the next chapters. Her relationship with Ren will be secret. Lori will make preparations for that.**

**And to reveal a secret about what will next: Sho will appear in the story, but not in chapter 5. I have his presence prepared already. Now, I will try to finish chapter 5 and post it faster.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: This is chapter 5. Enjoy reading!**

Chapter 5 Happiness

Ren was in the kitchen preparing coffee. Maybe he wasn't good at cooking, but at least he can prepare a good coffee. Kyoko came in. Her eyes were puffy.

"Hi!" she said with a low voice. Ren looked at her, came closer to her and kept her at his chest.

"How are you feeling? Are you ok? Do you need to talk?" Kyoko looked at him and gave him a faint smile.

"I am ok now. Thanks for letting me ruin your shirt." Ren tightened his grip around her.

"Kyoko, I am your husband. Please tell me what is wrong with you. I want to help you if I can."

She released herself from his embrace and sat at the kitchen table to enjoy her morning coffee. She looked at Ren. She doesn't have a choice, she must tell him the truth.

"When i saw for the first time "my father" this so called Mogami Kosuke I was happy in some way. At first I wanted to beat him because he came and requested rights over me, but in the same time I was happy because he never forgot about me."

"Kyoko…"

"I never met my father and his presence, even so late made me happy. But, last night, I found out everything was a lie. My real father doesn't care about me. This Mogami Kosuke is actually sensei." Kyoko looked at Ren. "I feel abandoned Ren. I felt again my family doesn't love me. They don't care about me."

She was at the edge. New tears treated to fall again over her cheeks.

"You are my family, Kyoko and I love you more than my life." Ren kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"My father loves you a lot. Never doubt about his feelings for you. For him you are the daughter he never had." Ren gave her a kiss on her cheeks. "And I am sure my mother will adore you."Ren gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Never doubt about my feelings or my parents feelings for you. For them you are their child." Ren gave her another kiss on her lips. Slowly the kiss became hot, too hot. Kyoko forgot how to breathe. She needed air. She broke the kiss. His eyes were hungry. His mouth wanted to eat hers.

"Why don't you go to take a shower and I will prepare breakfast." Kyoko said to Ren. Soon we have to leave to work. We must take advantage of the time we have." From some reason, an unknown one, she wanted to escape from that hungry look of his. She was a little scared.

"I have a better idea."Ren gaze was playful. "Why don't you take a shower with me. About breakfast, we can eat it in town."

Kyoko understood the hiding meanings in his words. "Even if I want to be with you in that tight space, I can't. Our shower will be longer than usual. We don't have time for that." Kyoko wanted to tease Ren.

"You ruined my mood." Ren sat up, ready to go to shower. "I really wanted you there."

"I know. I will make it up tonight." She said with a playful look in her eyes.

Ren was already in their bedroom when he heard her talking. He answered loudly for her to hear him.

"You better are serious. All day I will think at our shower from tonight."

"Bath. You wanted to say bath." She talked out loud.

"Better. Our tonight bath will be very long."

"You are a pervert you know that?" she said louder. Ren came out from bedroom, wearing only his underwear.

"Me? A pervert? It wasn't you the one who groped me in the middle of the night countless time?

Kyoko blushed. For a moment she remembered her erotic dream. Then she did not know she reacted the same in reality as in her dream. Even now, after weeks of loving nights she can forget her embarrassment from then. In that night she woke up with his manhood in her hands. Her hands were covered by his semen.

She realized she really is a pervert if she attacked an innocent person in the middle of the night.

"That wasn't my intention to do that. My dream was just a little naughty." She turned around. Kyoko did not have the strength to face him. Ren came behind her and put his arms around her.

"Since you mentioned your dream, you never told me what you dreamed off. I am willing to listen that now or tonight, when we will bath.

Kyoko wanted to run somewhere, to cover her face with her hands. Anything for him to not see her red like a tomato.

With a low voice she managed to say "You really are a pervert." Ren let her free from his embrace. He was almost out of kitchen when he replied smugly "Only with you." he said his line and went to shower.

* * *

><p>Somehow, they managed to get on time at LME. Ren met with Yashiro-san and left to their filming site. Kyoko meanwhile was caught in doing Love me jobs. Easy jobs, since Lori advised his subordinates to not gave hard jobs, like carrying weights to Kyoko.<p>

It was 11 am, when Kyoko was called in Lori's office. When she came in, she found president sitting at his desk.

"Sit down. We need to talk." Said Lori with a serious expression on his face. "Since your situation is more delicate now, I need to be more considerate with you."

"No need for that. I can handle anything." Kyoko was a little mad on president. He played with her. He was the one what came with that outrageous idea to invent her father. He played with her feelings.

"I know you are still mad about that. But you are not here to discuss about that." She was shocked. At least he could say sorry. But no, she isn't there for that.

"Since you are into a delicate condition, you will not do Love jobs anymore. The rest of the employees knows you will get Love me jobs only from me. They can't assign you anything."

"No need for that. I can do my job even in my delicate condition." She really did not want to receive special treatment. But Lori wasn't in the mood to receive a no as an answer.

"Kyoko-chan, your delicate situation isn't just your pregnancy. You are married, in secret, and pregnant with the most desirable man from showbiz. A fuss over you it isn't good at all. And more, you are at the beginning of your career. "

Kyoko started finally to understand. Because of her feelings toward the game president played, she forgot about her situation, married and pregnant.

"I guess you don't want to do this a public issue." President continued.

"Yes."

"Well, since my guess is correct, WE, LME will try to cover you two, to hide your secrets. You will take just the roles I will tell you. I will think very well what is appropriate for you. Who knows, maybe you will have the role of a pregnant woman in the future. I don't want you out of screen. I will think at something."

"Ah, I understand."

"When your belly will start to show later, I will think at something then too. Don't worry about that."

Somehow she trusted him. This man has an amazing imagination. No matter what he will plan to do, it will work.

"Well, you are here because I want you to meet your last assignment as a Love me member."

* * *

><p>Her last assignment was to spent her day with an old acquaintance of Lori. She came in visit in Japan and unfortunately, being too busy, Lori couldn't keep her company today. So, he decided to let Kyoko dealing with her.<p>

When Kyoko saw her she was stunned by her beauty. She looked like a model, blonde, tall and her curves were… Kyoko couldn't find words to express it. She was jealous because she don't have an amazing body like hers.

No matter what will happen today, Kyoko don't want to meet with Ren when she is with this stunned woman.

"Ano, Julie-san, where do you want to go?" Kyoko asked her. They were outside of LME building.

"Mm, I think I want to go to shopping. Yeah, let's go to shopping!" _Shopping with a model! It will take all day._ Kyoko is thinking. But being her last Love me job, she want to receive 100 points. She will not screw up everything at the end.

They stopped a cab and instructed the driver to take them to Shinjuku. Shinjuku was an area Kyoko or any poor girl couldn't shop in that expensive shops. With her payment for a month, when she worked at a fast-food, she could barely buy something. The prices were huge.

Their first stop was at the first class shop. Julie wanted a new dress or more dresses.

"The last time when I was in Japan was now 10 years ago. I missed it. I bought a lot of nice things there. And if I remember correctly I was in this shop."

"Can I ask you how old you are?" Julie looked strange at her. "I know I am impolite, but I am curious." Kyoko continued.

Julie turned around to see a dress. "I have 42 years." That was shocking. Julie looked like she has 30, not over 40. _Did she found Fountain of youth?_

"You don't look more than 30. I think is great to look younger than you are."

"Yes, I know. It isn't great. A lot of people think I am younger. And I don't look like a woman what gave birth."

"You have children? How many?

"I have just one child. A boy. But he is big now. He has 21 years old already." Next, Kyoko could hear a proud mother about her son. Julie couldn't stop talking about her son. For a moment Kyoko remembered about Kuu when he talked for the first time about his child.

"Ah, look what beautiful dress!" Julie headed to the place where she saw it. "I think it is perfect for a date with my husband." It was a knee long navy blue dress with straps.

"How long?" Kyoko asked.

"Huh?"

"Since when you are married?" Kyoko made her question clearly.

"These year we will have 23 years. I can't believe it is been so long. But for me it was yesterday." Julie started to talk very fondly about her husband. She was like a teenager in love.

_She married when she was 19. I am with 2 years younger._

"Congratulations! Soon you will celebrate your silver wedding."

Julie looked at her ring finger. The finger what had the engagement and wedding ring. She closed her lips and kissed it. "Each day I love him more and more." Adoration could be seen in her eyes when she said this.

Kyoko was jealous. After 20 years of marriage she want to have the same feeling like Julie. Would she be the same like Julie? All Kyoko can do is to hope.

They spent their days in shops buying various things. Even if Julie was a celebrity, she did not act like one. Kyoko asked advice about relationships. How she made her marriage (Julie and Kuu) to work. Julie was pleased to answer at all her questions. At the end of the day they became friends.

* * *

><p>It was 9 pm. Ren still wasn't home. When she arrived from shopping she made dinner and made a quick shower. Today she will wear a nice outfit. Kyoko bought it today. It was a pink nightgown what stoped at her mid thigh. When Kyoko saw today that nightgown she knew Ren will love it.<p>

One of Julie advice was

_"You must do things what will aroused your man. You can create hot situations, like playing the doctor and nurse or you can play teacher and student. Sex life into a marriage is important. You will met a lot of people in your life saying love is more important than sex." _

_"What the thuth is Julie-san?" Kyoko was glad to accept advice from a woman with a successfull marriage._

_"For people what are in love, sex is the way how they express their love. When sex dissapear from their life, their love feelings dissapeard too. For your marriage to work, you must have a healthy sex life. If you don't he will search someone else what he can't find at you._

Kyoko heard a click at the door. She hurried up to greet him.

"Good evening darl…" words stopped in her throat. Ren wasn't alone. Behind him were his father and the supermodel she spent the day today.

Ren was shocked by Kyoko. He did not move and inch or say a word. He was hypnotized on his feet. Kyoko escaped a yell and run away to put some clothes on.

On the other hands, Julie reacted. She hit Kuu in his stomach with her elbow and turned him around. It wasn't a view he should admire. Julie whispered to him:

"You did not see anything. Do you understand?"

With a shaky voice he managed to answer her. "Yes m'am." Kuu went to sit on the couch with Julie.

Two minutes later, Kyoko came out. She was red from head to toe.

_Before wearing sexy outfits to greet him I will ask him if he will be alone._

"I am sorry for that! I did not know we will have guest!" she looked at Ren when she spoke. "By the way Julie-san, why are you here?" Julie presence bugged Kyoko.

She was the last person she expected to see in her home: the gorgeous supermodel she never wanted to meet with Ren. Kyoko felt jealous on her beauty. Seeing Julie she realized she is a plain, boring girl.

Suddenly she was unsecure. A woman like her can steal Ren anytime she want.

"Do you know each other?" Ren asked surprised.

"We spent the day together. She was my Love me assignment. Do you know her?" Kyoko was a little afraid of his answer. Ren know such a gorgeous woman and she did not know nothing about her. And she is in her home.

Julie sat up from where she was and come next to Kyoko. She put her arms around her shoulders.

"We spent an amazing day together. My daughter-in-law is adorable." Julie stretched her hand to touch Ren. She put her palm on his right cheek. "My son will be happy with her. You found out a good woman to be your life partner!"

Kyoko processed the information fast. She understood Lori planned their day together because of the bond she created with Kuon, Julie's son.

Today was a test for Kyoko and she passed it.

The rest of the night was perfect. Kyoko and Julie talked a lot. Julie had with her pictures with Kuon to show them to her. Kyoko was happy to see all of them, special the pictures with Kuon a baby.

* * *

><p>Everything was perfect in Kyoko's life. She is married with the most wanted man from Japan, she is caring his child and she has a great relationship with her parents-in-law.<p>

When Kyoko and Ren announced them about the religious ceremony, Julie was more than happy to take care of this.

Lori and Kuu started even a fight: who should take Kyoko to altar? But in their case, the expression when two third win argue fit perfectly. The winner was Taisho.

Initially, Kyoko wanted like her father, Mogami Kosuke to lead her, but how he was a fake father she gave up on him. Taisho accepted Kyoko request after he found out the true about her real father.

Fortunately for Kuu, Taisho did not have a knife when he found out. But if a look could kill? Kuu would have been death long time ago.

Kuu and Julie decided to move temporally, I mean for the next few years in Japan. Their children need them there, not in America. Their children are into a delicate situation, they must do their duty as parents.

And where was the better place for them to move in? Julie and Kuu moved in Ren's building, at the same floor. They moved next door.

Ren was happy and not. Happy because his parents were close and they could catch up. Unhappy because, they need it to be that close? Ren was fine with them two blocks away, but next door? They will come a lot in visit.

Ren need time with his wife. After few months her belly will grow up and he knows when she will be in six months no more night activities for them. The risk for a miscarriage is bigger if her body will be overworked.

Julie and Kuu were happy. Julie was busy over head with wedding preparations. From time to time, she slipped in her shopping bags children things. She loved them. The thought she will have in her arms a little Kuon made her extremely happy. In consequence she brought a lot of baby clothes.

And if all this happiness weren't enough, Kyoko receive a new job. The fashion company Armandy created a line for women. They wanted Kyoko for a photo shoot, to promote them. Kyoko was delight by this offering. She will not be alone, she will have a partner and he will be her sexy husband.

Lori did not find reason of worry about Kyoko condition. She is pregnant just in 6 weeks. Her belly isn't visible at all.

The only bad thing in her life was her morning nausea. Each morning, at 7 am she had the same routine for the last 2 weeks: to throw up. And each morning Ren kept her in his arms to easier her situation.

Julie recommended her to eat salty biscuits. And Kyoko ate a lot, anything for not having nausea when she is at work filming for Box R or photo shooting with Ren.

From time to time, while she bath with Ren, she had arguments with him. Their major issues was baby gender. Kyoko sustain up and hard she has a little Ren in her tummy. On the other hand, Ren sustained she has a little Kyoko in her tummy.

Kyoko wanted to decorate baby's room in blue, because she will have a boy. On the other side, Ren wanted baby's room to be pink, since she will have a little princess.

Because baby's gender was unknown, Julie decided to buy unisex clothes for the baby.

**Author note:**

**I don't know if it is a good chapter. I think is something to pass time.**

**The expression _two third win argue_ I don't know if it is correctly. I searched in dictionary and this was the expression I get. If someone knows if it is correct can tell me?**

**When I said Julie slipped things in her shopping bags i mean the fact she bought them.**

**A lot of thanks to ones who took their times and reviewed my story. A lot of thanks for the ones who added me or my story at their favs. I appreciate this.**

**For the ones who wonder why I don't describe clothes: I suck at this. To describe clothes it is not my thing, not even hair cuts. I should be ashamed since I am a girl, but I am not interested in things who doesn't have value for me. You, my dear readers are free to imagine the clothes they wear.**

**In the next chapter Sho will appear. I must warn you, he will be a bastard. I think he will be present in chapter 7 too. I am still working at chapter 7, chapter 6 is finished (I finished it today July 15). I will post it (6) few days later. Meanwhile I will work at chapter 7 to finish it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: **

Special thanks for **KarmaHope **my beta reader. Yes, I finally searched for one to improve my story's quality.

A lot of thanks to ones who reviewed my story and added me or my story at their favorites.

Happy reading!

**Chapter 6- _I Hate You_**

He, the blond jerk, was in his booth from Akatoki Agency. It had been a while since he last met Kyoko. And it wasn't a pleasant thing.

Yes, she kicked him in his jewelry, but he was not bothered by this. He was bothered by her statement-_My man is kissing me every day._

* * *

><p>Since the day in Karuizawa he had known that Ren had feelings for Kyoko that weren't the feelings a sempai should have for his kohai. Ren was in love with Kyoko. Even he, a person who does not spend much time around the man(actually- almost never), knows the depth of Ren's feelings.<p>

Since that day in Karuizawa he had lived in fear. The fear of losing Kyoko to Ren. For Valentine's day he had wanted chocolates from her. He was surprised to find out Kyoko gave chocolates to Reino, the guy from Beagle.

Sho wondered why Ren had't put his hands on Kyoko in all this time. What reason did he have to not seduce her?

After their (they being Kyoko, Sho and Reino) meeting at TBM, Sho had decided to give Kyoko a huge bouquet. She loved flowers, so there was no way she would refuse him.

To his surprise he discovered Kyoko and Reino didn't have a romantic relationship. He was relieved. But again, to his surprise, he found out from Kyoko herself that she had prepared something else for Ren. She gave chocolate to others, but for Ren she had prepared something unique.

His mind told him that Ren was special to her. She did not give him an ordinary gift for Valentine's Day. Sho was jealous. In his rage, he had approached Kyoko to give her a chocolate, only to later to take it back with his mouth.

Yes, he had planned to steal her first kiss(which he did) to make Ren jealous, and to cause Kyoko to think of him even more. He had to restore his place in her heart, even if it was a place of hatred.

Her lips had been soft, but it wasn't a thing he would tell her. When he met her at TV station after that incident, he had wanted to make her to think of him who knew, maybe he would have the chance to feel her soft lips pressing on his once again. Maybe this time she would respond to his advances.

But she didn't. Moreover, she had hit him and said that hateful line-_My man is kissing me every day. _In that moment, Sho was certain: Ren had made his move on Kyoko, and they were lovers.

* * *

><p>Sho was bored in his booth. Not even Pochiri, his faithful dog, was there to entertain him. Not having anything else to do, he decided to browse a nearby magazine. He was in the middle of his activity when he saw her.<p>

That magazine had appeared two weeks after Ren and Kyoko's photo shoot. The editors of magazine had used a lot of space for that event.

Yes, he saw her picture in that magazine. He had never seen her like this, he never knew that the plain boring girl he knew was able to create something like what he saw.

In the first picture, Kyoko had her hands on a man's chest, unbuttoning his shirt. Her soft lips were on the skin she had revealed. One of the man's hands was on her shoulder, the other one finding the skin underneath her little blouse.

Both of them had a lustful expression in their eyes.

In the second picture, the man was behind Kyoko with an arm around her waist and another resting on her thigh. Kyoko hands were behind his neck, bringing his head towards her for a kiss.

In another shot, Kyoko was on the man's lap. His shirt was completely undone and his pants were unzipped as well. Kyoko was wearing a revealing outfit. Her hands were on his shoulders, his hands were on her hips, and their faces were inches apart, about to kiss.

Sho closed the magazine and threw it into a trash bin. He then turned on the TV, needing a distraction or two.

The photographer had been a pervert. He liked to add sex into his work to shock people. When he saw Ren and Kyoko's chemistry through the lense of his camera, he couldn't waste his opportunity. The two young people would sell his work and the public would love it.

And he was right. When the first pictures appeared, TV stations and magazines were shocked by their chemistry. Some of them had created polls asking if Kyoko and Ren should be together. The results had been stunning: most of the people agreed that Kyoko and Ren would be a great couple.

Not only was the public shocked. In Akatoki Agency, Sho was at the point to destroy the things that surrounded him. He didn't need to listen to the TV and hear the same things that he had noticed in that "stupid" magazine.

Retrieving the magazine from the trash, he read a line from the interview:

_Question: Did you have fun shooting this?_

_Answer: Yes, we had a lot of fun._

But things wouldn't remain like this. Kyoko and Ren's days of happiness were counted. Sho would make sure of it.

* * *

><p>In the beginning, he decided to send flowers to her. Since he didn't know her address and he wasn't interested by her life after their break-up, he decided to send them to LME.<p>

Three times a day, he sent flowers to her. In the visit card was the message:

_Hi Kyoko-chan. Each day I am thinking of you. I want to show you that I have changed. I'm not who you think I am. I will do everything to get you to return to me._

_With love, Sho!_

Sho did this for three days. Each time she took his flowers and threw them. She didn't need him or his attention. Actually, she thought she should thank him. If he hadn't been a jerk and throw her away like garbage, she wouldn't have met Ren and she wouldn't have reached happiness at the level she was at now.

However, Kyoko was tired of it. She wanted him to stop sending flowers. To get him to do so, she decided to visit him at his agency. She wouldn't resolve anything through talking on the phone.

Sho was in his booth when he heard a knock on his door. To his surprise, when he opened the door he found Kyoko. He was excited. In his clueless mind he thought his actions had worked.

"Kyoko! Come in!" He told her as she quietly she entered his booth. "I never thought you will come to see me."

"Neither I, but I had to. We need to talk about your flowers," she told him succinctly.

Sho sat on the couch. He invited Kyoko to join him, but she refused. She didn't plan on staying for too long.

"I'm sure you loved them. You like things that remind you of fairyland," Sho babbled. He couldn't stop talking.

"Your flowers were beautiful Sho, but…"

"But?"

"Stop sending them. I don't need them. I don't need your flowers, Sho."

The high spirits he had felt when he saw her standing at his door faded away. He knew the reason for her request. Why would she need his flowers when she probably already got them from another?

"However, I should thank you. If you hadn't been such a bastard in the past, I wouldn't have become an actress and I wouldn't have met so many great people. I have a lot of friends now because of you. I am extremely happy, more than I had been when I was with you. So- thank you, Sho, for throwing me away."

Her heartfelt confession completed, Kyoko turned and headed to the door. Sho moved quickly and caught her before she left.

"You're happy because of him?" Sho was behind her, his body pinning her to the door. "Tsuruga Ren is your happiness now?" He asked angrily. She could hear his emotions through his voice. Fear surrounded her being.

He quickly turned her around.

"Did you have fun shooting with him?" he asked. "You were different in that commercial. You were…how should I describe it? Sexy..." Kyoko blushed at his remark, remembering the lovely photo shoot.

Sho grabbed Kyoko by her wrist and lead her to the couch. Her jacket and her purse fell on the floor. He threw her on couch and towered over her. Kyoko was scared by this Sho. She had never seen him so animalistic. Something inside told her to run away, that she wasn't safe.

She tried listening to her inner voice, but he stopped her when she attempted to escape. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"Did he have you in his bed?" Sho was unrecognizable, he seemed to be possessed by a beast. His grip was strong, and Kyoko hissed in pain.

"Let me go Shotaro. You're hurting me,"she protested, but he did not let go of her. He was deaf to her pain, to her words of pleading. His mind was filled with pictures of her and Ren. In his mind, those pictures came to life.

In his mind, Ren and Kyoko were kissing. Ren's hands were under her skirt, revealing more skin to his touch. She was moaning loudly, moans that were swallowed by Ren's eager mouth.

Sho couldn't stand the images in his head. He had to replace them with something else. He had to replace Ren with himself. His hands, not Ren's,were wandering on Kyoko's skin. His hands discovered her body, touching her everywhere. It was a nice view in his mind.

Sho released one of his hands. With the other one he gripped both her wrists. Kyoko was trapped, she couldn't use her hands anymore. She wanted to kick him, but Sho had managed to trap her legs as well.

With his free hand he ripped off her buttoned shirt. He liked what he saw. Her chest was covered by a tiny lace bra. He could see that her breasts had grown since the last time he saw her. They were fuller. He put his mouth close to hers, ready to kiss her. Feeling her breath, he couldn't resist any longer. He had to feel her soft lips upon his once again.

He kissed her fiercely. Kyoko whined in protest, but he didn't care. At the first opportunity he had he inserted his tongue through her lips. Sho ravaged her mouth while his free hand came to stop at her right breast.

Kyoko hated each moment. She was cold and she couldn't feel anything other than disgust for the person above her.

When his mouth left hers and moved down to her neck she begged him to stop. Once again he was deaf. He was even turned on by her refusal. He wanted more of her.

His free hand ripped her bra and threw it to the floor. He could see her bare chest for the first time. He cast his gaze over her small mounds. He wanted to run his tongue over them, which he did.

He took one of her nipples in his mouth and grazed it with his teeth. However, something was missing from his erotic mental image: her moans. He wanted to hear her react to his touch.

"Did he touch you like this?" he asked her, "I am sure I'm better than him."

"What are you talking about? Get off me! You're disgusting."

"You don't like it? But if I do this," he moved his free hand to under her skirt, cupping her womanhood. "Will you like it then?"

"I don't like it. Please let me go. Please Shotaro, stop!" she cried.

But he did not stop. With one finger he circled over her covered clit. Kyoko couldn't stop crying. Sho had most likely started to hallucinate. His ears heard sexy sounds coming from her mouth, not cries, nor words for him to stop.

Sho could feel his manhood twitching in his pants. He was more than aroused. He was ready to claim her as his woman, and couldn't keep it restrained. He used his free hand to unzip his pants. He pushed his pants and underwear down his thighs . He rubbed his tip over her covered womanhood.

Kyoko started to cry loudly. She had never thought Sho would do something like this to her. She already knew that she was a nothing to him, but he didn't have the right to abuse her sexually.

He wanted to tear her underwear off. His free hand was again under her skirt, trying to grip the fabric of her underwear and rip it, but somehow he made a mistake.

In his hassle to get to her, he had shifted his legs and Kyoko could finally use one of hers to free herself. She kicked him as hard as she could, and Sho went tumbling to the floor. Kyoko sat up on her feet and threw anything that she could find at him, which included pillows and a pilot light.

Kyoko noticed how she looked: her shirt buttons were on the floor, her chest uncovered. On the floor she spotted her jacket. It had been chilly that morning. Thank God she had brought it with her.

Kyoko took it and put it on. Before heading to the door she grabbed a chair as well. If the bastard came close to her she would beat him senseless. She would not be caught by him again.

"Don't get close to me, bastard. I swear I will kill you if you do." Kyoko was full of hatred. The day when she had heard the truth was nothing compared to this.

In front of the door she found her purse. Kyoko took it, opened the door, and ran away.

* * *

><p>Kyoko did not shed tears when she found herself outside. She was an actress and she had to keep her emotions in hold. When she had escaped from his hands she ran directly home. She had an appointment that evening, but she had forgotten completely.<p>

Once she was in front of her door she began to shed the tears that she had held until now. Kyoko didn't have the power to open the door. She remembered that no one was home. Ren was at work and he would be home around 10 pm. She didn't want to be alone. She needed someone to be by her side.

She looked at the next door. She remembered Julie saying she would be home all that day. Kyoko headed to her door and knocked.

When Julie opened the door she was shocked by what she saw. That morning, happiness exuded from Kyoko, but now the girl in front of her was as white as a clean sheet and ready to pass out.

The first thing Kyoko did was to throw herself into her arms and cry again. Julie kept her tight to her chest and comforted her the same way a mother would to her child.

Slowly, Julie took her to her bedroom. Julie wanted to take Kyoko's jacket, but Kyoko opposed. Julie didn't try to convince her. Instead, she stayed by her side until she felt her fall asleep. That was the moment when Julie left. Worried for Kyoko, she called Ren.

Ren was having his break when he heard his phone. When he saw his mother's name, he wondered if he should answer or not. He was sure that she wanted to talk about trivial things. In the end, he decided to answer.

"Yes mother?" Ren answered, ready to hear her trivial requests.

"Kuon, did you have a fight with Kyoko?"

"No. the last time I saw her was this morning when we left for work. Why? Did she say she had a fight with me?"

"No, she didn't say anything like that, but if you didn't have a fight, then why is she crying? She's pale and shaking. I'm worried."

Ren hung up the phone. He was beyond worried. The first thing he did was to go to the director and beg him to let him go.

In the past he had said that no matter what was happening, an actor must do everything to accomplish his job. He was wrong. He said that in the past because he did not have someone special in his heart. But now, knowing his loved one was in pain, he couldn't work. He had to get home even if his reputation was stained in the process.

When the director finally nodded his consent, he left without saying anything to Yashiro. In the car he tried to think of what might have happened. He knew Kyoko had planned to talk with Sho. She called him before. He also knew that she had an appointment at a TV station, but she hadn't gone there. His mother said that she was at home crying.

No matter what had happened, Ren knew is was bad considering that Kyoko didn't go to her job.

When he arrived at his mother's apartment he just asked where she was and went there the moment he got an answer.

He found her there, crying in bed. He came closer and sat next to her. His mother was right, Kyoko was as pale as a sheet. Ren took her in his arms.

Finding herself in his arms she started to cry loudly. Each tear of hers, each painful sound of hers stabbed his entire body.

"What's wrong? What happened to you? You're making me worried." He cupped her face with bothhis hands. He looked her straight in the eyes. Hers were filled with tears. She could barely see him.

"I want to go home Ren. Please take me home."

And so he did.

Julie went with them. She was more than worried for the both of them. She wanted to be there in case they needed help.

In the intimacy of their bedroom, Ren wanted to take off her jacket. Kyoko didn't oppose. When Ren saw her ripped shirt, he understood.

"Kyoko, what happened? Who did this to you?" Ren was angry. "Did Fuwa Sho did this to you?" Kyoko nodded. "What did he do exactly? I want every detail."

Kyoko told him everything. The way he had pinned her hands above her head, the way he had ripped her shirt and bra and touched her breasts with his hands and his mouth, the way he had put his hands under her skirt and touched her there, the way he had taken his pants off and rubbed her with his penis.

Ren's rage increased as he heard her talking. He started to feel sick. He felt the need to hit something, someone. He was relieved when Kyoko told him that Sho had not penetrated her. He was glad when he heard she had managed to escape from that beast's claws.

When Kyoko was finished talking, Ren left the room, leaving a crying Kyoko behind. In the living room was Julie. She saw a mad Kuon heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To kill that bastard." Julie understand then why Kyoko did not wanted her jacket taken off. A man had tried to possess her body.

"Kuon, come here and talk with me. Tell me what happened." Julie was worried, but not for the bastard's life. She was worried for her son. In his anger he would do something he would regret later. One thing, she knows, it that Kuon wouldn't leave through that door.

Kuon sat next to his mother on the couch and told her everything. He told her about Kyoko's childhood friend that had tossed Kyoko like dirty laundry when he didn't need her anymore. He told her what Kyoko had told him few minutes before.

"Kuon, you are in the wrong room," His mother told him after he finished talking.

"I know. Right now I should be in front of that bastard and killing him."

"No Kuon. You should be by Kyoko's side. She's the victim here and you left her alone." Ren understood what his mother had said. "She is scared and she feels dirty. She probably thinks she's unworthy of you."

Ren returned to his wife. When he found her he hurried to put his arms around her small frame.

"Sorry for leaving you alone! I just wanted to kill that bastard." Ren put his palms on her cheeks. He lifted her head to look in her eyes.

"No matter what happened, my feelings for you will never change. I love you Kyoko. I will love you until the day I die. Every day I love you more. If I hate someone, then it's that bastard, who doesn't know how to respect women. Do you believe me when I say I love you, Kyoko?"

"Yes, I believe you, but I'm dirty Ren. How can you love me knowing this?"

Hearing her words, he held her tight to his chest.

"You are not dirty, Kyoko. The dirty one in this story is _him_, not you.

"I want to have a shower, Ren. I don't want to feel dirty anymore."

Silently, he took her into the bathroom. Gently, he took her clothes off. On her wrists he saw bruises. On her chest he saw a hickey. Ren was pissed. How dare he mark _his_ woman? On her knees Ren saw more bruises. She must have gotten them when she fought for release and Sho trapped her with his legs.

With gentle movements Ren carefully washed each trace of dirt she thought she had. After that, they retreated to their room. Ren kept her in his arms all night, never releasing her from his embrace.

* * *

><p>Julie let them alone around 9:30 pm. She informed Kuu about Kyoko not feeling well, but she told him to not come over. The situation was bad, and they didn't need a crowd. When she opened the door to her own home she found Kuu waiting for her.<p>

"What happened, Julie? What's wrong with my daughter?"

"Oh, Kuu…" she said, and she jumped in his arms.

**Author note:** I know, Sho was a jerk in this chapter. At the beggining I didn't want to add a rape scene, but I wanted something more dramatic what should justify chapter 7. Sho will be present in chapter 7.

Please reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author note: _**_Sorry for delay! From different reasons, which I won't tell, I couldn't update._

_Thanks for the ones who read my story and reviewed. Thanks for the ones who added me or my story at their favorites._

_Alot of thanks to **Juudaime **my beta reader. She immersed herself in a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes._

"dialog "

_flashback _or _thoughts _you will know which is it when you will get there

_In previous chapter Sho was a total bastard. I think it's time for him to get his punishment._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 Know your place boy<strong>

The jerk was in his room from Akatoki Agency. Yesterday was a good day for him. Kyoko was beneath him. Her shirt was undone, her breasts jumping in his sight. He loved to move his tongue over those brown nipples of hers.

He made her squirm beneath him, and he liked it. He felt his arousal growing harder at each ministration of his over her chest. When his fingers found out her female spot, he thought he would ejaculate before touching her. He needed a lot of force to restrain his urge.

It was unbearable to keep his arousal in pants. He wanted release. Only five minutes of touching her was enough to make him this hard. He ached to impale himself into her. He rubbed his cock over her female spot. He forgot that her underwear was in his way. He wanted to rip it and possessed her body with one fluid motion. He wanted to feel her inner walls around his cock.

He was stunned when he felt a kick on his chest. He regained his senses when she was out his booth. He found himself in a pathetic situation. He was on the floor with his pants and underwear down his thighs with his penis exposed.

He was still hard. He saw her bra on the floor. Wanting to feel release, he gratified himself.

Not even one moment, he realized what he did. In his sick mind, he thought Kyoko was just surprised, and that she will come to see him later and continue from where they left. Then he will enjoy immersing himself in her cavern.

* * *

><p>The jerk heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Fuwa-san? A person name Mogami-san is looking for you."

Sho heart beat became faster. Yes, he did expect Kyoko to come to him, but not so soon."Okay. Let my guest in."

Sho turned around, having his back at the door. He unbuttoned his shirt completely. He heard footsteps and the door closing. When he heard the locking, he unzipped his pants. The moment of his shaft immersing in Kyoko was near. Sho turned around to face his guest.

It wasn't Mogami-san he expected to see. He wanted to see the orange hair girl, not a tall man with black hair and a beard. It was the ugliest beard he'd ever seen. The man in front of him looked like a gangster.

"I think you mistook the room sir."

It has to be a mistake. The only Mogami-san he knows is a female. He doesn't remember knowing a male Mogami-san.

"No, I think I am in the right place, Fuwa Shotaro," the beard man had a low, deep voice.

A chill went through Sho spine.

"I don't know you sir. It is for the first time when I see you."

"This goes for me too. But I heard a lot about you," the beard man took a step forward. His hands were in his pockets.

"You did? From who?"

"From my daughter, Mogami Kyoko. I heard you know her well."

"Kyoko doesn't have a father. Don't lie about being her father!"

Beard man look at Sho shocked. "Are you stupid boy? Do you want me to explain to you the procreation system with copulation and ovulation? How the hell do you think you were created? You thought a stork brought you to your parents' door? No, boy, your father fucked your mother. To create a child are needed two people: a female and a male."

Hearing beard man talking, Sho started to worry. The man in front of him was furious. The toned beard man talk with him didn't bring good news. Mogami-san came closer to Sho. He looked at him straight in eyes.

"Tell me boy," Mogami-san started to speak "your parents did not teach you to respect women?"

Sho was surprised by the question.

"My education is irreproachable. My parents took care of that," Sho was proud of himself. Who is this man to concern about him?

But Mogami-san became angry when he heard Sho replying with that smug face. He took his hands out from pockets. His right hand grabbed Sho's hair. He grabbed him with force and threw him onto the couch.

"You bastard! You really have guts you know? You almost rape my daughter yesterday and now you face me like that never happened."

Sho was dumbfounded by Mogami-san. The stranger was being rather aggressive towards him, and he was accused of molesting his childhood friend.

"I did not abuse her. She wanted to be mine."

Each time when Sho is opening his mouth, Mogami-san became more pissed off. He slapped Sho. Sho wanted to protest, but Mogami-san words stopped him.

"Really? Then all the women you slept with left home crying after having sex with you? Their clothes were ripped? They were at the edge of fainting? Their bodies had bruises on wrists and legs?" Mogami-san is shouting.

Sho tried to remember the day before. He remembered that stupid magazine with her and Ren posing. He asked her about him when she was at the door. She blushed. Then the film tore apart. His next real memory is with her holding a chair to protect herself. He realized his memories with her moaning beneath him were false. Her sounds weren't from pleasure. It was from pain, words pleading him to stop. He realized he hurt her again, probably worse than before.

Sho moved his body to sit up. He wanted to find her and apologize. But he was stopped by his guest. His guest's hand was in his hair again, dragging him again to the place where he was.

"Where do you think you are going bastard?"

"I need to see her. I must apologize," Sho seemed to regret what he did.

But Mogami-san wasn't in the mood to allow him passed. "You won't see her. If I catch you only looking at her," Mogami-san took out a knife from his pocket, "you will deal with me."

Mogami-san touched the knife blade on Sho face and moved it down his neck. "Since your parents did not teach you to respect women I ,Mogami Kosuke-sensei, will teach you. Better late than never."

Sho gulped.

"But first I must ask you? Why your pants are unzipped?"

Sho blushed. Mogami-san wasn't stupid; he understood. Slowly, he moved the knife blade down his chest until he reached his male anatomy part.

"You thought it was her whom came to visit you? You wanted to continue from yesterday? You bastard! The perfect punishment for you is," he rubbed the knife blade over his manhood, "to cut your male pride."

Sho eyes widened in surprise. He already saw his body with a part missing. "Please don't," He covered his manhood with both hands.

Mogami-san chuckled when he saw his prey terror.

_Listening by Julie's advice Kuu did not go to visit Kyoko and Ren. But at the first hour of morning he was in his son's home to discuss with him._

_With a night before he heard the whole story from his wife. He wanted to hear his son's story too._

"_He was her childhood friend," Ren said to his father. "They came to Tokyo together to fulfill his dream. After that he tossed her away like a garbage. For him she was merely a maid, a person who should cook and wash for him."_

_Kuu couldn't believe what he heard. He couldn't believe a man could treat a woman this way. Kuu was disgusted only hearing his name._

"_After that, Kyoko decided to join showbiz with the purpose to get revenge. They met few times after that, but never was something like that. He hit her once…"_

"_He dared to hit a woman? Only lowlife men's do that?" Ren looked at his father._

"_And he kissed her once without her will," Kuu is fuming with rage._

"_He sent her flowers these days. She went to tell him to stop. I never thought he is capable of something like this. If I had suspected something I wouldn't have let her alone."_

_Ren grabbed his head in his head. Kuu could sense his pain. "I want to kill him,"Ren continued. "All I want is to have him in front of me. I swear I will kill him if I will see him," Ren voice was filled with anger. The same as Julie; Kuu became worried._

"_Kuon, you shouldn't be concerned by him," Ren looked at his father shocked._

"_He touched my wife. His days are counted."_

"_Kuon, I understand your anger. But if you will kill him you will go to jail. Kyoko will remain alone with a child. As your father I won't allow you to destroy your future."_

"_I don't care about my future. Kyoko and the baby are the most important."_

"_I will take care of that lowlife. That bastard dared to touch my kawaii daughter. He will not get away with this. You stay home and take care of Kyoko."_

Mogami-san smirked when he remembered his morning conversation.

"You know, I never told my daughter what I do to live. You know you can sell everything on the black market? I am wondering if I will get more money for your organs, since you are a star."

Fuwa Sho's future doesn't sound good. Moment by moment seemed to become darker.

"You sell humans organs on black market?" Sho voice is shacking.

"Not really," Sho sighed in relief. "Just my enemies' organs. And guess which category you are in?"

Mogami-san had a devil smile on his face. Sho couldn't answer. His guest's devil-smile told him everything. Soon, he will become a piece of meat into a jar.

"Before I leave, we must have a summarize of our lesson."

Sho nodded.

"What you will do if you will see my kawaii daughter?" Mogami-san asked.

"I will apologize."

Mogami-san touched Sho chest with the knife blade to cut him with it. On Sho's chest, a fine trace of blood could be seen.

"Wrong answer. I will ask you again. What will do you when you will see her? For your sake, I hope you can provide me the correct answer."

Sho tried to remember their earlier conversation. _He said something about leaving her alone._

"I will leave her alone. I will not even watch her."

Mogami-san touched his skin again with the knife. He moved the knife down his chest until it reached his groin. "Your answer is correct. Let's see if you can answer at the next question."

Sho gulped.

"What will happen to you if you won't follow my instructions?" Mogami-san made movements with his knife round his groin, waiting for his prey answer.

"You will kidnap me and sell my organs on black market."

Mogami-san smirked at Sho. _What the heck, I thought this is the right answer._

"Your answer is half true. Before selling your precious organs, I will cut your penis and let you live without it a month. Later, after you will feel real pain, I will dissect you and sell your organs on black market."

_To not have my little brother? You will better kill me than that._

"Seeing your expression I think you understood. I am lenient on you today, but won't exist a second time around."

Mogami-san sat up from his chair and head to the door to unlock it. "Behave or you will meet me again," These were Mogami-san last words.

Mogami-san left behind a shacking teenager.

_What the heck was that? He's Kyoko's father? He really will kill me if I make a bad move. Kyoko…he said she was crying. He said I tried to rape her…that wasn't my intention. I wanted her to be mine again. I got pissed when I saw her in Tsuruga's arms. And now she is afraid of me…I screwed up everything. I wanted to take her back, but I managed to part her away from me._

After 15 minutes, Sho finally sat up from the couch. He zipped his pants and buttoned his shirt. _No matter what that beard man said, I must apologize. I will not search her, but when I will see her, I will apologize._

* * *

><p>It was 2 pm. Kyoko was in waiting room. Ren held her hands. She had an appointment to her doctor regarding her pregnancy. Even if she made her appointment this morning, her doctor, Senju-san, a good friend of Lory, accepted to receive her. Kyoko just finished her consult and she is waiting for results.<p>

_She fell asleep faster in his arms. She developed this habit, since she is sleeping in the same bed with Ren. He always made her feel safe. She woke up screaming several times that night. Her dreams weren't sweet; her dreams were nightmares. Sho's hands were on her body, doing the same he did hours earlier._

_But she had Ren by her side. Each time she screamed, he held her tight, whispering sweet words into her ear. His arms curled around her petite body, not letting her go until morning._

_When Kyoko woke up, Ren wasn't on her side. From living room, she heard noises. Even if she couldn't understand a word, she realized two men were talking. When she arrived in living room; she found just one man. The second one left within seconds before her coming in._

"_Good morning!" Ren said to her and hurried to hug her. "Are you better?"_

_Kyoko did not know what to answer. Is she okay or not. Anyway she wanted to be sure._

"_Ren, I want to see my doctor today. I want to see if the baby is fine."_

_Sometimes in her nightmares, she heard a child crying. Seeing herself in the mirror this morning, she started to worry for her child. She didn't have pains or anything, but she still want to make sure._

"_Okay. I will call right now. I will go with you."_

"_I can go alone. I am sure everything is okay. You can go to work."_

"_I can't go to work. 1. I am worried for you. No way to let you alone. 2. All my appointments for today were canceled."_

"_Oh… okay," She couldn't argue with him. No matter what she will say he will have a reply._

The couple before her just came out from doctor office. She and Ren were invited in immediately.

"Take a seat," said the mid age doctor, "I have here your test results."

Senju-san looked up. He smiled gently at the couple. "Everything is okay. Your baby is fine. Plus, I have the results of your previous analysis."

Kyoko almost forgot about that. With 3 weeks before she had an appointment for a genetic analysis. She wanted to know if her baby is suffering or not from a genetic disease.

Her doctor previous words relaxed her. "Your baby is not suffering from a genetic disease or a mutation. Do you want to know your baby's gender?"

Ren and Kyoko looked at him with big eyes.

"I thought you say we can know after my 4 months. It is too early for that," Kyoko replied.

"Yes, if I do an ultrasound. But by a genetic analysis you can know earlier."

Ren and Kyoko looked in eyes. They want to know or not? After one minute of eyes communication they decided."We want to be a surprise," said both.

Senju-san chuckled. "Now, let's talk about something else. I will prescribe you lactation pills and others pills with hormones which will help you during your pregnancy. Be careful on how you dress. You must not catch a cold or else your baby will get sick too. It will be worse for your baby. If you feel bad, come to a consultant. Don't take pills without my consent. Some pills can hurt your baby."

"What will happen if she will catch a cold?" Ren asked.

"It's bad for a pregnant woman in first trimester. In some cases, unborn babies suffered malnutrition. If you aren't feel okay, come straight to me, so I can prescribe medication to you. Don't take pills on your own. You have a healthy baby; it is better to be precautions."

Ren did not like what he heard. He will be sure to have care of his wife. She will definitely not get a cold.

"About your sex life," Senju-san continued to talk. "At some point you need to stop having it. I understand you are young and in love, but your baby can be hurt if the mother's body is overworked or suffers shocks. The placenta can detach, and your baby can die. Moreover, the mother's life will be in danger too."

Kyoko nodded.

"I am glad to know I have such a good patient. Your next appointment is in two months. Do everything I say, and everything will be fine."

Ren and Kyoko left happy from there. News were great: their baby is fine.

* * *

><p><em>Later, in the same day at evening<em>

She was on the TV station. She was invited for a show. Everything went well. She took her stuff, ready to go home. In the hallway, she saw him. The black-haired girl saw the man she hated the most. She remembered yesterday's events vividly.

_She was in the Love Me Room. She was watching a too-sweet soap opera. It was her punishment since, she didn't learn her lesson from Valentine's day. She sat quietly, trying to accomplish her job when the door opened. It was her torturer._

"_You said I have three hours to do it. It's been just one hour."_

"_Where is Mogami-san?" for some reason, he was mad._

"_If I am not wrong, she must be at Fuji TV Station. She is definitely not under that table."_

"_She is not there,"Lory answered._

"_I know she is not under the table. I just told you so."_

"_She is not at Fuji TV Station. I was called; she did not come to work. I thought maybe she forgot and wasted her time with you. She didn't answer her phone either."_

_Kanae became worried. Not even the end of the world would have stopped Kyoko doing her job. She tried to call her too. But she couldn't contact Kyoko._

"_Maybe she is with Ren, and they forgot what time is it?"said Kanae._

_Lory called Ren, but he didn't answer. They thought Ren and Kyoko were in a dark room, taking their time. But their wrong assumptions were destroyed by Yashiro's call. Yashiro told them Ren left in a hurry home. Until they found out what happened, they stayed on a blade bed. They were shocked when they found out the truth. Lory said he will take measure for Kyoko's safety in the future._

_Kanae wanted to see her best friend, but she couldn't. She was stopped by Julie. Kanae was enraged. She wanted to have that bastard staying in front of her._

And here he was, ten meters away from her. Kanae walked up to him. She bumped into him, his coffee spilling on his pants.

"I am sorry, sir. I did not see you.," she said with an apologetic expression. "Let me buy you another coffee."

"What about my clothes? I have a show in thirty minutes, and my clothes are stained with coffee. And because a blind woman like you didn't see where you were walking," Sho's day was from worse to worse.

He was treated with death by a man he never saw, and his president agency reprimanded him about his lately behavior. When he thought it couldn't get worse, he met this clumsy woman. He looked at her. He felt as if he knew her but couldn't remember from where.

"I said I am sorry. A gentleman would have accept my apologies. Kya! You are Fuwa Sho! That famous singer. Can I have your autograph?" Kanae couldn't stop fangirling.

_Another nuts woman. These days are everywhere._

"An autograph? Sure. Do you have a pen and paper?"

Kanae eyes sparkled with joy. She started to search in her purse. Sho sighed and turned his head. He hope it wouldn't take too long. Suddenly, he felt a pain in his right knee. He was hit. He looked around, but he can see only the woman in front of him.

"I am so sorry! I never thought I will have my fit in public."

"Are you nuts woman? Why did you hit me?"

Kanae looked at him having tears in her eyes. She wanted to reach him, to apologize but another fit came. Once again, she hit him in his knee.

"I am really sorry, Fuwa-san. I didn't intend to hurt you. But this allergy of mine is the cause of this."

_Allergy? Did she hit me because she is allergic? Her place is to a mental institute._

"You know, Fuwa-san, people react differently when they have an allergy," Kanae started to explain herself. "Some people stop breathing, some have a skin reaction. In my case, my extremities react like they are possessed. I can't control my legs and hands reactions…"

Kanae made gestures with her hands when she explained to him. Somehow, in the middle of her explanations, she punched him with her right hand.

"I'm sorry! You see? This happens when my allergy source is around?"

Sho rubbed his cheek. He hoped he will not remain with a bruise. She hit him with force.

"Your allergy source?" he asked the nuts woman.

"I'm allergic to," she hit him hard in his groin with her left foot. "scums like you."

Sho was kneeled on the floor with his hands on his groin. She hit him hard.

"When I see scums like you, I want to beat the crap out of them," Kanae dropped her act. "When people like you hurt my best friend, I will do everything it takes to make that scum pay," Kanae emphasized the word scum.

Sho was surprised by Kanae's sudden change. One moment she was honey and milk, and one second later, she was a lion mother, ready to rip her enemy in pieces.

"I don't know what you're talking to. You are nuts. I will sue you."

"Kyoko… you hurt my best friend. Touch her again," Kanae used her right foot to push Sho on the floor. With her foot she touched her groin again. "and next time I will wear heels," Kanae turned around to leave, but she remembered something.

"You can sue me if you want. I am curious to know how fans will react if they will know you were beaten by a woman, or you tried to force yourself on an innocent girl. Geez, I am wonder who's reputation will be stained?" she chuckled and left, leaving behind a stunned Sho.

* * *

><p>Sho came in his booth to arrange himself. His pants were stained with coffee; he had to change them. On his cheek, he noticed a faint bruise. And his groin…he still feel pain.<p>

Shoko entered his booth. She searched for him, but he was nowhere to be found. In the end, she returned to his booth. She found him in underwear, ready to put on his pants.

"Where have you been? I looked everywhere for you. And why are you changing?" she asked.

"A crazy woman spilled my coffee on my pants. She even hit me. You see my beautiful face has a bruise?"

Shoko came closer to him. His cheek was swollen and will become bigger with time.

"Who did this? We should call police!" Shoko pull her phone out to call the police.

"Don't. She was Kyoko's friends."

Shoko did not need any more explanations. She understood perfectly.

"Really? I hope she beat the shit out of you. You deserve it. Now, fix your appearance and come out. The show will start soon," She left Sho alone.

Yeah, he forgot. Shoko was in a bad mood. Her bad mood added to his bad mood. No wonder she was cold toward him. She knew about his actions toward Kyoko. This female solidarity is a pain in Shotaro's ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: <strong>This is chapter 7. I hope you like it. Maybe you're dissapointed that Ren and Fuwa did not met, but it's not time for them, yet. All at their times.

Reviews if you want!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author note: _**_Alot of thanks to **Juudaime **my beta reader._

_Thanks to the ones who took their times and reviewed my story._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 Big day<p>

Days had passed since that horrible day. Kyoko never met Sho since then. Moreover, Kyoko gained a manager / bodyguard.

To assure Kyoko's safety, Lori hired a multifunctional woman named Kageru. Kageru was a skinny woman, a little taller than Kyoko, but she could kick ass. From the beginning, she was informed of Kyoko's condition, and her role was to assure Kyoko and the baby's safety.

Lori wanted a female for Kyoko's protection in case that bastard came back to stalk Kyoko was in the bathroom. It's been ten days since the attack, and Kyoko was accompanied permanently. When she was at work, Kageru was there with her. At home, there were Ren and his parents.

It was strange at the beginning, but Kyoko discovered that her multifunctional bodyguard was a nice person. Even if that incident had shocked her badly, Kyoko started to get over it. In only one day, she will have her wedding ceremony. That bastard's memory won't linger in her mind much longer.

* * *

><p>He lied her down on the couch. They wanted to watch a romantic movie in the intimacy of their home.<p>

No matter how much he would keep her in his arms, no matter how much he would kiss her, no matter how much she would make scream his name in pleasure, he never had enough. He was like a vampire who couldn't stop drinking the delicious blood of his mate.

Ren licked her lower lip to grant him access in her delicious mouth, which she did. His tongue pressed on hers, challenging her into a game of lust and passion. She didn't need words to respond to Ren's actions. She responded to his game with fervor as well.

Kyoko's hands were behind his neck, dragging him down to her mouth. His hands were on her body, trying to reveal the skin hidden by her clothes.

His mouth left hers, and it went to caress her silky skin. He kissed and licked the nape of her neck lightly. Kyoko moaned at his touch. He couldn't have enough of her erotic moans. It was like a drug to him. He was addicted, and he didn't plan on giving up his intoxicating drug.

His lips moved lower to her neck, nibbling at the crook of her neck. He licked and sucked her skin until a faint hickey showed up on her skin. Proud of his work, he moved his playful tongue lower onto her chest. She panted heavily, intoxicated by his actions. He always knew how to please her, how to bring her to the edge, asking for more. He was such a tease sometimes.

Ren unbuttoned her shirt completely and tossed it on the floor, letting her chest be exposed to his hungry eyes and mouth. Ren bent his head over her right breast. He teased her buds through the fabric of her bra while his left hand massaged the other one. His right hand went lower on her body, caressing the skin of her thigh.

At each movement of his, she moaned his name. His skillful hand removed her bra, releasing her small mounds from confinement. Once again, he bent his head to tease them with his tongue and lips.

He added pressure to her nipple, and she arched her back in response, wanting more. His right hand spread her legs slightly, enough for him to roam his hand on her inner thigh and farther between her folds. Ren groaned when his hand felt her dampness. Slightly, he moved his hand into her pants to feel her bare skin under his touch while his mouth and left hand teased her breasts over and over again.

"Ah…Ren…" she moaned his name in pleasure as he inserted his middle finger in her slick opening.

With shaky hands, she started to unbutton his shirt. She moved her hands from his waist, over his chest, and stopped at his broad shoulders. She used his shoulders as support to raise herself up, deepening his thrusting finger in her womanhood.

"Ren, please…" she whimpered, begging him.

"Please what? What do you want?" he asked teasingly.

"You know what…ah…" she couldn't bring her words to life when his skillful fingers maneuvered into her female spot. "Please, Ren, take me…"

"Take you where?" he asked again before crushing his mouth over hers.

Their tongues engaged again in that game of lust and passion that Kyoko loved so much. His skillful fingers never stopped their ministration while his mouth was busy.

She broke the kiss, needing air. She took advantage of this to finish her sentence.

"Take me to Heaven!"

He crushed his mouth over hers again, engulfing her pleasurable moans.

After he brought her breathless state, he released her. Ren removed her remaining clothes. His eyes lingered upon seeing her naked body on his couch, begging for pleasure. Her cheeks were flush, her breathing was heavy, and her small breasts were begging for attention.

He will bring her to Heaven, and he will come with her. With a quick movement, he removed his clothes too. Kyoko spread her legs slightly, calling for Ren. He smirked at her invitation. He towered over her naked frame. Ren crushed his lips on hers, and his hands parted her legs wider, placing himself between her thighs. He was hard, she was wet and begging for his throbbing length to impale her cavern.

He teased her enough with his hands, with his mouth, with his tongue. He had to feel the ultimate pleasure: to dive his shaft into her welcoming cavern. And he did so. With a fluid motion, he was completely inside her. He moved inside of her slowly. Since they found that she is pregnant, their love making sessions have become gentle. Kyoko wanted to scream _faster, harder_, but even with that slow pace, he brought her to Heaven.

Kyoko found pleasure in that slow pace. She had time to bask her eyes on his body. She had time to roam her hands over his body, making his groans louder. She felt a familiar feeling building in her lower stomach. She was close to her climax. Ren noticed her increasing screams and panting, and he knew she was close; he was close too. He thrust few more times before reaching their climax together.

Ren fell over her body, catching his breath. A little after that, he shifted their position. He pulled Kyoko over him. At the edge of the couch, he saw a blanket and rolled it over her to keep her warm.

* * *

><p>Kyoko's head was resting on his chest, listening his heart beat. Ren's left hand was around her waist while the other one caressed her face.<p>

Kyoko's left hand touched his chin. "Neh, Ren… What do you love about me?" she wanted to know what a man like him could see in a plain girl like her. She wanted to know how it was possible for a man like him, gorgeous with thousand of females fans, to belong solely to her.

"What do I love? Mh… where should I start? I love everything about you," he declared proudly.

"That's all? What is everything?"

"Well, I like your eyes, your nose, and your lips. I like when you smile at me. I like when you do that pouting face of yours. That is so adorable."

Kyoko lifted up her head to see him. "You like my pouting face? What kind of man likes that?"

"Probably me. I am a strange man. I like when you scold me for my eating habits. I like it when you say my name."

"Is that all?"

"Am I allowed to say perverted things?" Ren chuckled when he asked.

Kyoko nodded.

"I like they way you look after your first release. You are hot, and that makes me want you more. I like how your lips plead to be kissed by me. I like how you squirm beneath me when you are a prey under my hands. I like when you scream my name in pleasure and ask for more. I am glad to know I am not the only one who can't get enough of you."

"You really are a perverted man."

Ren laughed. "When you love someone, you love everything about them, even their flaws. But you, what do you love about me?" it was Ren's turn to ask.

Kyoko's watched his eyes carefully. Gently, she caressed his hair. "I like your hair, it is silky. I like when you smile at me. Your heavenly smile melts all my grudges. I like when you say my name. Many people have said my name before you, but you, when you do it, I feel the love you carry for me. Your voice is filled with adoration when you say it. That makes me feel loved."

Kyoko closed her lips to his to give him a chaste kiss. "I like when you kiss me. I like when you hold me in your arms; I feel safe. I like it when you do that puppy face. All I want to do then is to pamper you more."

She pressed her mouth on his again, prolonging the kiss. Ren parted his lips when she asked for entrance. They kissed for minutes, their tongues engaged in an erotic dance. Kyoko was the one who broke the kiss.

"Ren, promise me you will love me this much twenty-five years from now."

"I can't."

Her heart seemed to stop beating.

"Because, each day I will love you more than the previous one. Twenty-five years later, I will love you more than I do now. Don't ask for something impossible."

Her heart started to beat again. She was relieved to hear his answer. "For a second, you scared me. I thought you don't love me the way I love you."

Ren kissed her on her forehead.

"I am glad I am the only woman you love."

"But you aren't the only girl in my heart. I love one much similar to you."

Her heart seemed to stop beating again.

"My love is divided equally between you and the princess from your tummy."

Kyoko laughed. "You scared me again. But I am sure I am the unique girl in your heart since I am carrying a prince."

"Well, we will see."

"I am sure I have a prince, not a princess," she pouted.

" Let's make a deal. If it's a girl, I will choose the name, and if it's a boy, you will do it."

"Did you think of a name?"

"I am positive sure my Princess Ayame is in your tummy."

"Ayame… Hizuri Ayame… I like it!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wedding day<strong>_

The day when Kyoko will wear her lovely, white dress finally came. Kyoko was woken up at seven AM by Julie. They had a lot of things to prepare.

At twelve PM, Ren and Kyoko had their appointment at church. Until then, Kyoko's hair must be ready; she must be dressed.

Kyoko prepared for the wedding at Lori's house. His house will be the place for reception too. Kanae was chosen to be Kyoko's maid of honor. Her role as a maid of honor was to prepare the bride for wedding; her role was to dress the bride.

"Stay still Kyoko or else I can't dress you. Do you want to get to the church?"

"I am nervous. It's the first time I am wearing such a pretty dress," when Kyoko decided to order the dress, she decided to be princess style.

In her satin white dress, with left shoulder, with a corset that had beaded embroideries and applications in both front and rear, with a skirt that had the same embroidery and beads to the bodice applications but had hand-made flower to the back, with a skirt chapel style, Kyoko felt like a princess.

"It's your wedding day…Sorry, is it correct if I say wedding day? Because you married three month ago, it's weird to say wedding day," Kanae wanted to tease Kyoko.

"It is my first religious ceremony, so… yes, it's my wedding day. Do you have the wedding rings?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, when the time comes, I will give them to the priest. Don't worry! Everything will be okay."

All morning Kyoko was agitated. She wanted everything to be perfect.

"Now, do a pirouette!" Kanae told Kyoko.

And she did so.

"You are the most beautiful princess bride. Ren will adore you," Kanae told her with a warm voice.

* * *

><p>Since she was little, she dreamed of this day. The day when she will be in front of the altar with her prince on her right side, being united for eternity in front of God.<p>

Having that golden crown on her head made her feel like she was a queen. For three months, she bore her wedding ring, but from today it will be different. Before it was just a ring, but today onward, it was a sacred ring.

A year and half ago, she thought her dream never would come true, but she was so wrong. For months, she refused to open her eyes and see her charming prince. But like in fairy tales, her prince's kiss awaken her from her slumber. The kiss she shared with Ren made her eyes open, made her raise the mist up from her eyes, and for the first time in her life, see clearly.

For the first time, she feel blessed to have him; she was blessed to have caring parents. She was blessed to have close friends such as Kanae and Yashiro. She was blessed to have a man like Takarada Lori on her side, the man who saw through her from the beginning and decided to give her a chance to re-discover human emotions.

If it wasn't for him and his stupid Love Me idea, she wouldn't have gotten close with Ren and, Moko wouldn't be her best friend; she wouldn't have become friends with Maria.

Even if he played with her feelings, it was impossible to not forgive him. She learned something in her time spent in Love Me section; she learned to forgive her loves ones. Even if his game was harsh, he never intended to make her suffer. He just wanted to open her eyes. Lori and her sensei were the ones who put the base on her happiness; they were the ones who pushed her to it.

* * *

><p>The wedding reception had fifty people. They invited a few friends from Dark Moon, Love Me members, some close friends of Ren Kijima, Yashiro and director Shinkai, and few members from LME. The rest of the guests were family members, most of them were Ren's. Kyoko didn't have one single blood relative, but she wasn't sad. For her, the couple whose house she stayed at until three months ago were her parents.<p>

They gave her love that her real mother didn't. When she was sad or at the edge of despair, they were the ones who helped her break her wall. When she met them, she felt loved for the first time in her life. They never asked for anything in return. Kyoko's happiness was absolute.

The reception started with the groom's waltz. They took dance lessons, with Julie and Kuu being their teachers. They spun around. The guests applaud, and the photographers took pictures. Her dream wedding day wouldn't linger just in hers or Ren's memory, it will stay in those photos.

* * *

><p>Ren wanted to keep her in his arms all day. He wanted to dance with her nonstop, but it wasn't possible. Many guests wanted their share as well. The first was Taisho.<p>

"May I?" he asked politely. "I want to dance with my child," he said to the man who stole her from his care.

"Of course," Ren answered. "I will go to dance with Okami-san."

Taisho was surprised. This top actor thought of his wife, a common woman as his mother.

"He's a good boy," Taisho said to Kyoko while he spun her around. "If he weren't appropriate for you, I wouldn't have agreed to this."

"He's my prince charming."

They spun around a few times before their dance finished. Taisho embraced Kyoko tightly.

"You're my cute child. The day when you entered my house, you were a daughter to me. If someone is hurting you, you can come and tell me. A father's duty is to protect his child. Don't be ashamed of me or Okami-san. I was a little hurt when you didn't tell me about _that _person."

When he first heard about that person and his criminal act against Kyoko, he was a mountain of nerves for a week. For a whole week, he searched his kitchen knives, but he couldn't find any. A whole week, Okami-san tried to reasoned with him. After days of efforts, Taisho declared _Fuwa Sho's presence was prohibited in the restaurant._

"Okay Oto-san. From now on, I will tell you and Oka-san everything."

Taisho eyes lightened when he heard her for the first time calling him father. It sounded good.

"When the little one comes into this world, announce it to us. We will be there."

"I will," Kyoko said before to go to another man arms to dance.

* * *

><p>Everything went okay for Ren. He was married to the woman of his dreams, he was surrounded by friends. But his heart stopped to beat when he heard uncle Tiger's announcement:<p>

"The bride was stolen."

Ren wanted to check. Kyoko was nowhere to be found. He looked after Kanae; maybe she knows something, but she wasn't there. He tried to find Momose-san and Yashiro, but they weren't there either.

"Calm down Ren," Lory said to him. "She's probably in the bathroom, and Uncle Tiger just said it as a joke," he tried to assure Ren.

He waited; the guest waited for Kyoko's return for fifteen minutes, but she was nowhere to be found. He wanted to go search for her but stopped when he saw Yashiro. In Yashiro's right hand he saw a white shoe. It belonged to Kyoko. Yashiro went straight to uncle Tiger and took his microphone.

"I stole the bride. If you want her back," he looked at Ren, "you must pay."

Ren was dumbfounded. He looked at Yashiro and couldn't believe what he heard. _Did he said I must pay to take my wife back?_

"Pay the price I want, and she will be yours again," Yashiro continued.

Ren decided to enter in his game. "How much?"

"Two bottles of champagne and two bottles of whiskey and sing a song love, and she is all yours."

Ren chuckled. "Deal. Now give her back."

* * *

><p>"You think everything is okay?" asked the bride. "Maybe he won't bite this joke."<p>

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay. You're an actress. Just do your role as a bride," said the dark- haired woman.

The bride nodded in agreement.

Ren saw the bride coming with her veil covering her face. But something wasn't right. Her walk was different.

"Here's your bride. You must dance a waltz with her," said Yashiro.

Ren approached the bride and removed her veil. Ren laughed when he saw the bride's face.

"Yashiro-san, I know you like to do pranks, but Momose-san isn't the bride I paid for. Can you bring the real one?"

"Isn't Momose-san enough beautiful enough to be a bride?"

Ren looked at the fake bride. "Momose-san, don't get me wrong. You're beautiful; any man would be lucky to have you as his bride, but you aren't my bride."

"Dance a waltz with her, and the next bride will be the real one," Yashiro demanded to Ren.

At least Ren could play the game Yashiro started. So he danced with the fake bride.

* * *

><p>After he paid for his bride and danced with the fake one, Yashiro finally retrieved the real one and gave her to her husband. Ren paid the booze already; he just had to accomplish another tiny part of their deal: the love song. Ren took the microphone from uncle Tiger and started to sing.<p>

He didn't have a great voice, but the song lyrics and the love he put into that song entered her heart, never wanting to leave. A well known star couldn't make her feel more emotions than Ren's baritone voice did.

_Don't ever take your love from me_

_You can take from me everything I hold most dear in the world_

_You can take from me the days, the nights and the years if you want_

_Leave me alone in a certain place_

_From where I can't ever return to mine (*folks)_

_But don't ever take your love from me_

_But don't ever take your love from me._

_You can make me one with the earth_

_Step on me a thousand times_

_Tear me with your teeth and then summon the wind_

_Scatter my body in a thousand rays_

_But don't ever take your love from me_

_But don't ever take your love from me…_

_Because I'll die from missing you_

_Because I'll die from missing you_

_Because I'll die from missing you_

_And the days will be again as they were before_

_From missing you, yes, yes, from missing you._

_You can pour me into a glass of water_

_Or forget me at the bottom of the sea among predatory fish_

_Leave me to float on a wave in the Dead Sea_

_Or fall slowly from the sky with the rain_

_But don't ever take your love from me_

_But don't ever take your love from me._

The guests applauded after Ren's performance. Immediately after he finished, he hurried to kiss her rosy lips. Guests giggled, but the happy couple forgot about their presence. All they wanted to do was convey their feelings through a simple long kiss.

* * *

><p>Their wedding party was near the end. They cut the cake, and it was time for the bride to take her veil off. Okami-san, being the godmother, had this role. At the end of it, she put on the bride's head a white hat.<p>

The guests waited for the moment when the bride would throw her bouquet. All unmarried women waited for the big event. Among them was a dark hair girl who wanted to skip it, but Lori's glare stopped her. Traditionally, the one who will catch the bouquet will marry next. Kanae wasn't a superstitious person, but even she had her limits. She was at weddings before, and all the women who caught the bouquet were the ones who married next.

_Maybe it won't be me. Maybe it won't be me._Kanae mumbled in her mind.

Kyoko throw her bouquet to the person who was afraid of it the most, Moko-san. Even if she didn't want to catch it, she attracted that bouquet like a magnet.

* * *

><p>Kyoko had her bride moment; she threw her bouquet. Now it was Ren's turn to follow the tradition. The first thing he had to do was to take off the garter from his bride.<p>

Ren waited for this moment all night. He took off the garter with his teeth from his bride's thigh. Kyoko sat on a chair. Her groom lifted her dress to reveal her leg. Before making his next move, he gave her a smirked. Kyoko blushed. The emperor was the one smiling, not Ren.

Ren put his head under her dress; a dress that hid his actions: licking her leg from her calf to her thigh, nibbling on her skin with his teeth, and kissing and sucking on her skin until a hickey took form. Kyoko could barely maintain her composure. Only after he did his job, he decided to accomplish his second part of his task. Slowly, with his teeth he took off the lovely item. He threw it after with the same millimeter-wave to his best friend: Yashiro.

* * *

><p>They were on their way to the mansion where they will spend the next ten days. They took the plane to Hokkaido, their honeymoon place. Initially, Ren wanted a honeymoon in Paris, but due to Kyoko's condition and long ride, they decided for Hokkaido.<p>

They will stay in a secluded house which belonged to Lori. He was more than please to provide the "playful" place for his lovey-dovey couple. Ren waited in the bedroom for his bride to come out. He wanted to take a shower with her, but she insisted strongly not to.

"_If you come in, you will ruin my surprise. Wait there you, horny man."_

Ren sighed. _Am I really a horny man? This is her image ofme? Well, it's true. I am all horny when I see her or when she tip-toes to kiss me._

His mental conversation was stopped by a slim figure standing at the door frame. Ren thought she was going to come out dressed in sexy lingerie, and he'd ripped it with his teeth.

But no, she was actually clothed. She was wearing a high school uniform, a sexy one with an incredibly short skirt. Her sexy cute outfit screamed "take me off."

"Sensei? Today, I was naughty," she said using an innocent tone. "I didn't do my homework."

Ren smirked. _She wants to play…_

"Naughty girl, you must be punished," Ren got up from the bed and came closer to her.

He bent his head towards her, his lips were at her ear. "You were very naughty. If you want me to forgive you, you must obey me and do your homework…" he licked her ear lobe.

"I will do whatever you want, sensei. I am your," Kyoko couldn't finish her sentence. Suddenly she found herself being thrown on the bed mattress.

In a matter of seconds, she lost her tie, and her wrists were tied up above her head with that tie. He crushed his lips onto hers. Her cute high school uniform disappeared like magic. This was the start of ten days of playing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author note: <em>**_The lyrics doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Holograf. I found the lyrics on internet (were translated from my native language to english). Maybe for you the lyrics are strange and don't rime, but in my language it rimes._

_Initialy I tried to describe an orthodox religious ceremony, but it sound more like an explanation, not a story, so I decided to focus on Kyoko's feelings during the ceremony._

_In my country, is a tradition for the bride to be stolen from her wedding. The groom ofc knows his bride will be stolen, but he can't do anything about it. He's too busy with the guest, that for a moment his bride isn't on his sight anymore. Ofc he must pay to take her back, and that price include booz._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author note: **_Thanks to **Juudaime** my beta reader.

Thanks for the ones who reviewed my story or add it at their favorites.

Some of you expected a honeymoon in this chapter, but it won't be. Sorry!

Onik21: it's not like I am a fan of Holograf, but I though this song fit perfectly for Kyoko and Ren. Initially I wanted for Kyoko to sing a song too *Laura Stoica - Mai frumosa" but the lyrics sounded strange in english so I gave up at that idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 Acting<strong>

Kyoko was in the living room reading a script. In one week she will be on the site filming for a feature film.

"Are you ready?" the voice behind asked her. "If we won't leave now, we will lose our reservation."

"Yes, I am. I just waited you." she smiled and put the scrip, which was titled _I Love My Wife, _on the coffee table.

It had been months since their wedding. Kyoko's outfits suffered a change: it was larger. She was now pregnant, almost six months, and her belly was visible.

From time to time, they'd go out but not before Ren could put a disguise on. Kyoko didn't need one due to her plain look outside acting.

* * *

><p>Today they will have dinner at a French restaurant, but before that, they decided to watch a comedy movie, a movie about children. They watched a French movie called <em>Three Men and a Baby.<em>

Due to the short distance between cinema and restaurant, they decided to walk on foot. Not even a moment after, they thought someone will recognize them.

It was a bothersome for them to hide their relationship, but it will be even more bothersome if the press found out about them. Judging by their situation, they knew it was better for them to keep it a secret. If they didn't, they will be stalked by press, paparazzi, and maybe by crazy fans too. Kyoko was scared of his fans. Women went crazy when the news _Tsuruga Ren was of out the market appeared._

At the restaurant Kyoko enjoyed the appetizers, foie gras with mustard seed and green onion in duck and her delicious dessert choux a la crème. Being pregnant, she had a lot of needs and food was one of them. Kyoko often had needs in the middle of the night. Being a good husband, Ren couldn't refuse her.

If she wanted to eat ice cream at 2 AM, Ren dress up and go out and buy it. If she wanted to eat something strange, he would call each restaurant he knew. If he wasn't successful in his actions, he would ask for help from his father or Lorri, anyone at desperate times. Their date was a success, and they went home. But they never suspected their dinner wasn't so perfect, that their secret was exposed.

* * *

><p>The blond jerk was in the car with his manager, Shoko. For the last three months, he wanted to contact Kyoko, but he couldn't. He said before he wouldn't look for her but his guilt…he wanted to find some sort of forgiveness. He tried to call her, but <em>the number wasn't available anymore <em>rang in his ear each time when he tried. It was normal for Kyoko to change her phone number after his assault. He tried once to enter in LME buiding, but he couldn't break the Chinese wall.

When he thought he'd lost all hope of seeing her, fate was on his side. Through this car window, he saw her orange hair. He could recognize her anywhere. Immediately he noticed the tall figure by her side, but he wasn't surprised by that. What shocked him were her clothes and her body shape. Her clothes were larger, hiding the big belly underneath. His eagle eyes immediately saw the ring on her finger. In matter of seconds, his brain connected the dots. _Kyoko is pregnant with Tsuruga Ren's child and she's his wife._

His body moved on its own. He dropped out from the car with Shoko behind him trying to bring him back. He followed the married couple to the restaurant. Knowing the manager, he could enter without a reservation. He decided to sit at a table out of their sight. From that angle, he could see both of them.

"Sho." Shoko tried to resonate with him. "Leave them alone or else you will suffer consequences."

"Shut up." Sho was mad. From the size of Kyoko's belly, he could tell she was pregnant when he tried to make her his. He was mad. The girl he wanted the most was out of his reach. The girl he wanted the most was carrying for another man's child.

Shoko said many things to him, but he didn't listen to her. His eyes were focused on Kyoko. He wanted to catch her alone. After the appetizers, he saw her heading to the bathroom. He went after her. When he was about to enter the ladies' bathroom, he saw himself being dragged to men's bathroom.

He thought Ren was holding him by force, but to his surprise it was a skinny woman with dark hair. For a moment he thought she was a fan of his, but when she opened her mouth, terror invaded him.

"I have a message from my master," the dark hair woman said. "My master words are: don't think I forgot about you. You're in my sight. Our agreement was that you will never come close to her. I see you have forgotten."

The woman took a knife from her pocket. She approached her victim and moved the blade over his groin. "Break the deal and you won't be a man after that."

"I…I…okay, I won't talk to her or see her ever again," he answered after he saw the blade.

"My master is pleased by your cooperation. And another message from my master: you didn't see anything today or else the same rules apply."

He couldn't argue with that. For the last three months, he had forgotten about Mogami Kosuke, that so-called father of Kyoko's. His slight mistake made him face his nightmare; it popped into his head through a beautiful woman. Even if he thought Kyoko was alone, she never was.

Today, when Kageru found out about Ren and Kyoko's date, she decided to follow them. It wasn't new to her. When they were out, Kageru was behind them, hiding in the shadows. She knew it was possible for them to be recognized; her role was to take care of the problem.

Everything was okay, until she saw a blond figure behind them. She recognized him wanted to step in before he could enter the restaurant, but she failed. After that she stayed in a corner ready to catch her prey.

"I will show you the exit," she said while giving him a deadly glare.

Sho couldn't argue. His mind and his body were paralyzed by fear. As if he was in a dream, he found himself outside. As if it were a dream, he could hear Kageru words: _Don't forget about my master _and nodded. While Sho took his leave, Kageru retreated to her secluded place. Her eyes were on her prey, not even a fly could be escape her notice.

* * *

><p>In less than ten minutes, the main actors and two side actors would join to the TV show. The TV host never thought she would have Tsuruga Ren, Hizuri Kuu, and his beloved wife as her guests. To her, Kyoko was just an intruder, an unknown actress. The feature movie <em>I Love My Wife <em>was announced a long time ago and before filming start, they promised a live interview.

"Are you nervous?" asked Ren. He was in his booth with Kyoko.

"A little. I'm afraid they'll find out our secret. If I make a mistake, Japan will know about us." Even if she had prepared the perfect excuses for her condition, thanks to Lori's help, Kyoko still was unsure.

"If they will find out you belong to me, I won't mind. This way some of yours admirers will fade away."

"Admirers? Who will admire a fat woman like me? Look at how I look; I am like a whale."

Ren came in front of her and kneel. His eyes were closed, his head pressing tightly on her belly. "You're adorable. You're the most beautiful pregnant woman in the world. I wouldn't be surprised if they want you." Gently, his lips touched her belly. "Daddy will protect his precious persons."

Immediately after, he finished talking, Ren could hear a small noise coming from Kyoko. Ren's face lightened. "Princess Ayame agrees with me," said Ren as kissed her belly again and rose up on his feet. "I will be there with you. Don't worry."

Kyoko nodded.

* * *

><p>The TV host was surprised when Ren came into the studio with Kyoko holding hands. What shocked her the most was Kyoko's condition. For a moment she thought Ren and Kyoko were a couple, and they will become parents in real life.<p>

"Shikai-san, can you tell me what made you chose a newbie as a main actress? Kyoko-san played in just two dramas till now."

"Kyoko-san is very talented actress. She can do any kind of role, her talent is huge."

Kyoko felt a weight on her shoulders. Director Shikai had too much trust in her. "Giving her this role, I wanted to see her talent, I wanted to see how she would portray a character so different than her previous roles."

"Kyoko-chan, I know you have the role of as pregnant woman, but why did you come like this ?" it was time for the TV host to satisfy her and public curiosity.

Kyoko took a deep breath. Confident, she replied, "It's for my role. When I accepted this role, I decided to enter into the skin of a pregnant woman. Takarada-san said this was a good idea, and I should wear this pillow all the time, except when I bath or shower."

"This helps you?"

"Of course it did. Wearing this, I became aware of my body. I watched many pregnant women, and I tried to mimic their habits or the way they walk."

"You're very dedicated to this role. It's rare to see that in younger actors these days." Even if the TV host tried to remain friendly, Kyoko could sense a malicious trace in her voice. The TV host seemed disturbed by Kyoko's presence.

"I love acting. I will not try to act as a fake character and present to the public something fake. It wasn't easy wearing this pillow for weeks, and I will wear it for a few weeks more, but I wasn't alone when I created my character."

For some unknown reason, Kyoko wanted to pay her back. Kyoko wanted to send a subtle message to her "enemy": Ren is mine. "Tsuruga-san," the host moved her attention on Ren. "What do you say about this movie and your role in it?"

"It's something new, even for me. I will play a future father who will withstand his parents-in-law's torture for his wife's sake. To play the role of a father was unfamiliar to me as well, not only for Kyoko-san. But fortunately we helped each other to overcome the difficulties of this kind of role."

"What do you mean Tsuruga-san? What difficulties are you referring to?"

"I will fight against my parents-in-law, I must have a fighting spirit, but the hard part was in showing my emotion as a father. I had to mimic the habits of a future father, caress his wife's belly without feeling embarrassed, to put his ear on his wife's belly, and wait for the baby to kick."

"I understand Tsuruga-san. For men it's harder to show these kind of emotions. And it's more difficult for Japanese men, since they were taught not show their emotions. I guess this was the reason why you touched her so often during the interview."

A faint blush appeared on Ren's cheek. His caring gesture was considered a lesson for his acting career. Being used to Ren's touches, Kyoko did not even noticed until the host mentioned it.

"Takarada-san said this," and Kyoko motioned at Ren's hand on her belly. "will help him a lot in his attempt to grasp the feelings of a father."

* * *

><p>The first half of the show finished. They had a ten minute break while the commercials ran. Things went better than they expected. None of them suspected anything. The first half Kyoko and Ren were the TV host's targets, the second half were Kuu and Julie. Kuu's return to Japan was big news for the media. The press was curious about his reasons for returning. In the past, he came a few times, but only for few days. Since his adorable wife was with him, the jackals wanted to know the reason behind it.<p>

"Don't worry Ren," said Julie "Everything will be okay. They won't trick me if they tried to get something from me. Even a model like me knows how to handle with the press."

"Yeah, don't make that face anymore. It's not like we are newbies in this industry," Kuu added.

* * *

><p>"Kuu-sama," the host started her interview with Kuu. "What made you return in Japan? I am sure everyone wants to know the reason."<p>

"I missed Japan. My wife and I decided to return to the place both love after teaching the language for so long."

"Yeah, being away from the place Kuu was born was painful for him. We wanted to return to the place where we reached our greatest happiness," Julie put her arm around her husband waist while she talked.

"Your son came with you?" that was the question they feared the most. What should they answer? Was Kuon with them or not? After seconds of thinking, both gave the same answer.

"No, he didn't." It wasn't like they lied. Physicaly, Kuon was with them, but at the same time he wasn't. Ren didn't give up his stage name. Ren still refused to be known as Kuon Hizuri. Until Ren takes his real name, Kuon wasn't there with them.

"He decided to stay where he is now. He's a grown up. He can make his own decisions."

"Too bad he isn't in Japan. I think I speak for all of us if I say we're curious about him. The last time he was seen in the public, he had been ten years old. Considering his parents' beauty, I bet he's a very handsome man."

_Or course he's a very handsome man, and he belongs to me, you old hag! Find someone else. _Kyoko couldn't stand that woman. She wanted so much to go into her Mio character and choke that woman to death. The way she drooled over her fairy prince annoyed her. But she couldn't, she had a role to play, she had to be into the role of a future mother.

* * *

><p>Two months had passed since the live interview. Filming ended. It was almost 10 PM when a visitor came into LME president office.<p>

"I am glad you came to visit me. I thought you wouldn't do it," Lori said to the director of _I love my wife._

"I promised I would come."

"Did you bring it?"

"I wouldn't have came if I didn't."

"But before watching it, tell me how the filming was?"

"It went great. Both Ren and Kyoko had exemplary behavior while they were on set. I listened to your advice. I gave Kyoko more breaks. And no, the secret didn't leak. I suggest you to watch this raw version of the movie."

"Fine by me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author note:<strong>_

_**Sa-chanSachikoKyoko**_

_**Yu-chanYusukeRen**_

_**Ko-chankotoKuuoto-chan (otosan)**_

_**Ya-chanYasushiJulieka-chan (okasan)**_

* * *

><p>"Sa-chan, I want to meet your parents."<p>

"No. I don't want you to!" she pouted. But the man in front of her did not want to give up.

They met when they were students. It was love at first sight. Before their graduation, she got pregnant. He was extremely happy about this. The woman of his dreams was carrying his child. They were married in secret due to her request. It was near Christmas; his wife's pregnancy advanced each day, and he still didn't meet her parents. From some reason she didn't want him to.

"Sa-chan, I took their only daughter from them. I think it will be respectful for me to meet them. I am a man after all."

"But, Yu-chan you won't love me if you will do that." she cried at his chest.

Yu-chan put his arms around her small frame and whispered in her ear. "Baka, nothing can make me stop loving you."

"You promise?" she asked between her sobs. He nodded.

_One week later_

"You creep, you dare touch my princess? I'll kill you!" the father didn't react too well to the news.

When Ko-chan saw his daughter knocked-up, he jumped on Yu-chan. Yu-chan never thought such a difference can exist between parent and child. His Sa-chan was sweet, she was th damsel in distress type. But her parents, they couldn't be describe as that, not even her mother.

Ko-chan was a tall man, he was the rocker type, with heavy chains around his neck. His wife didn't share his clothing style, her clothes were tight, showing her curves, but her gaze was cold. Ko-chan went into his office and came out quickly. In his hands was a shotgun. He loaded the gun. Seeing the gun, Yu-chan left the room, running to save his life. Ko-chan shot once, but fortunately it missed the target.

"Ka-chan, dad will kill Yu-chan! please stop him!" her legs went numb and she fell on her knees. Her tears flooded her eyes. She knew her father would do this. He was always like that. She could never have a boyfriend in high school because of him. Her father took care of that. When she left home, her father gave her permission to leave to go to college, but with the condition to call every day.

"Ka-chan…please stop Oto-chan! I don't want to hate Oto-chan."

Hearing her daughter pleading words, Ya-chan took a vase from a table, went outside, and threw it directly in Ko's head.

"You stupid man, stop making Sa-chan crying or else you will know my dark side!" Ko was a tough man but feared his wife the most.

Ya-chan passed her husband and stood in front of Yusuke.

"Don't worry about him. He's harmless now," she said while she patted him on the shoulder. "Come inside. We will chat there." In that moment, he knew. The worst between her parents wasn't the father, it was her mother. Behind her smile hid the real monster.

* * *

><p>Her parents were in their bedroom preparing for the night. Her father was in bed, waiting for his wife to finish her nightly rituals.<p>

"I don't like him, Ya-chan. A man who stole our only daughter is a bad man. You should have let me kill him." Ko-chan was a little mad at his wife. Today he had the perfect opportunity to erase the jerk from the face of the Earth, but he was stopped.

"I don't like him either, but my adorable daughter loves him. She said she will hate you if you hurt her Yu-chan." He stopped breathing. He couldn't stand the thought his princess hating him. "We must do something so that he will leave her or she leaves him. This way, our daughter won't hate us."

Ko-chan came behind her and put his arms around her waist. "My wife is a little demon."

The young couple stayed in a different room. It had been a long day for them, especially for him. Not even in his worst nightmares he thought he would be chased with a gun. On his right side of bed, his wife was clinging to his arms. She cried almost all day and even now, remains of her tears were on her cheeks.

"Yu-chan, please don't hate me! Please don't hate my parents!"

He put a hand on her big belly, caressing the life inside. "I will never hate you or your parents. They're a part of you. Hating them is like I hating you. That will never happen."

* * *

><p>Yusuke was with Koto in town to search for a Christmas tree. Every year, the man of the house went to buy it, while the women stayed home preparing an apple pie.<p>

In the past, Koto was alone, but now due to her daughter's marriage, he was accompanied by Yusuke, the man who stole the heart of his princess. After two hours of debating, they finally decided on a tree. While Yusuke paid, Koto received a phone call.

"The girls said they need some essence for the pie. Can you go buy it? I will wait for you in the car." Yusuke didn't notice the malicious intent in his voice. He nodded and went to buy the essence the girls wanted.

It was a lie. It was true Koto was called by his wife, but not for him to do errands. He was called to trick Yusuke to leave him alone in town. A town he didn't know in the middle of the winter.

The moment Yusuke turned around, Koto brought the tree to the car. When Koto saw him entering the shop and disappearing from his sight, he started the engine and went home. When Yusuke came out from the shop he looked after her father-in-law everywhere.

"Koto-san left few minutes ago," said the old lady who stayed at the corner of the street.

"Are you sure?"

The old lady smile affectionately at the young man, the way a grandma would smile at her nephews.

"The moment you entered, he left. He left you alone, my son."

_That son of a b… . He tricked me. You won't win against me, you old man._

Like it wasn't enough to be left alone in middle of nowhere, a snow storm started. The wind was strong, he could barely see. He didn't dress properly for such thing. When he left home hours ago, he didn't anticipated his father-in-law's scheme.

He was going to freeze to death. He tried to cover his face, but it wasn't enough to warm his entire body. He was a strong man, but he didn't think he could withstand cold for much longer. His body became weaker and heavier. When he thought luck left him, he saw the light from a car. .

"Get in!" the man from the wheel said. Yusuke didn't think twice. He got in the warm car.

"Thank you for taking me with you."

"No problem. I saw you in town with Koto, and I think you are heading there."

Yusuke nodded. "What did you do to him for him to leave you in a storm?"

"I married his daughter without his permission and get her pregnant."

The man started to laugh when he heard his answer. "And he let you live?" the man asked again between laughs. "In the past, you would have been dead. Marryin his daughter without his consent and getting her pregnant and still be alive is a amazing. I think you're the hero of this town." The man couldn't stop laughing.

"Is Koto that bad?" Yusuke didn't have any kind of information about his parents-in-law. All he could do was to guess their personality.

The driver sighed. "Poor Sa-chan! While she was in high school, she couldn't have a boyfriend or go to the ball. Her classmates laughed at her because of her father. Normally, high school is supposed to be a memorable experience, full with joy, but for her it was like a living hell. She had no friends."

It was for the first time he heard about this. Now he knew why she didn't have pictures from high school, why she didn't talk about it. Knowing the reason behind her pain, Yusuke felt angry. He wanted to punch Koto.

"How do you know so much?" Yusuke asked

"I was her homeroom teacher in high school. I witnessed her unhappiness. Koto-san isn't a bad person, he adores his daughter, but his way of protecting his child... is too much."

_Meanwhile_

"Oto-san, where's Yusuke-kun?" Sachiko asked.

Koto removed his winter coat and came closer to the fireplace. "He said he had to buy something and he will come later." He didn't look in her eyes while he explained.

"But there's storm outside. Cabs don't work on this weather." She was worried. She was about to go outside after him, but her mother's strong hand stopped her.

"I am sure he will be okay. He will enter that door faster than you think."

Sachiko went to the living room, sat on the couch, but her eyes were glued to the front door.

She sat on that couch for a whole hour and her dear one still didn't enter that door. She saw the weather worsening. When she didn't look at the door, she looked at the window, but all she could see was a sea of white.

The trees in front of the house weren't visible anymore. When she lost hope, the front door finally opened. The man who entered the house was covered in snow from head to toe. The moment the door opened, Sachiko left the couch in a split second and threw herself in his arms.

"You're so cold! Why didn't you come home with Oto-san?"

He didn't know what how to answer. If he said he was left on purpose, Sachiko will be sad. It was near Christmas, he didn't want to cause problems in her family. "I wanted to buy something. So I sent him home before me. I wanted to take a cab to home, but the weather got worse and it was impossible."

"But then how did you arrive home?"

"I walk on foot for a while, but on the road I met someone who brought me home. I think you know him. He said he was your homeroom in high school."

* * *

><p>"Yusuke-kun, woke up!" Koto entered suddenly in the bedroom. "It's time for you to get the blessing of our family!" The sudden loud voice didn't only wake up Yusuke, but Sachiko too.<p>

Yusuke left her side and went to put on some warm clothes. "Blessing?" he asked when he was fully clothed.

"Yes, blessing. For generations we welcome men into our family using a ritual."

_Ritual? I hope I don't need to cut my wrist and spill my blood into a cup and drink it. Or worse, he will cut his wrist and I should drink it._

"After that ritual, you will become one of us, body and soul. But let me tell you something, son. The men who failed the test didn't have a happy marriage, their family didn't resist."

"Oto-san, I didn't know about this test. Are you lying to him?"

"My Sa-chan, on the day that the test is announced, only then do the women know about it. Sorry for not telling you!"

Breakfast was enjoyable, they laughed, they shared memories, they were like a real family. Around lunch, Koto took Yusuke uphill.

"My son, the day of your test arrived. All you need to do is to take this sled and go down with it. Son, I must warn you, a lot of us had many wounds after it. If you want to be safe, it will be better for you to avoid the obstacles from the road."

"No worry, father, nothing can stop me from passing this test. Love will conquer all!" Yusuke took the sled and went downhill.

"If you weigh too much it's possible for the ice to break. Be careful not to fall into the freezing water."

_And now he tells me! _Yusuke avoided everything in his way, but no matter what he did, he couldn't avoid the big lake in front of him. The lake was his last stop, all he could do was hope luck will be on his side.

The sled stopped in the middle of the lake. Yusuke stayed still, not moving an inch. He was afraid to breathe. The seconds passed and nothing happened. He decided to move a little. Then a low noise came to his ears. The noise of the ice breaking intensified. His body was filled with adrenaline. In a matter of second, he sat up from the sled, looked around him, and calculated his best shots to reach the shore. He ran like a madman, followed by an invisible enemy.

Little by little, step by step, he saw the shore getting closer. Only a little more and he will be out of danger. But luck wasn't on his side. Only when he had just two meters till the shore, the breaking ice reached him. The lake swallowed his body. The cold water entered his lungs. He felt his heavy body being dragged to the bottom.

Images of her ran through his mind. _Damn it. I won't die here. _Her laugh, her swollen body gave him enough force to fight. He moved his arms and legs and after what seemed like hours, he reached the surface. His eyes could see the shore closer than he thought. An unimaginable force controlled his arms and legs. Yusuke reached the shore and came out of the freezing water.

Two minutes later, his father-in-law came to him and put a blanket on his shoulders.

"You passed the test, son. You came alone to the shore. You're a fine man for my daughter."

Yusuke didn't know why, but he sensed the lie behind his words.

* * *

><p>"Ouch, ouch… my back!" Koto was in pain. "Ka-chan, what should we do? I can't put the Christmas lights if my back is hurting."<p>

When Sachiko and Yusuke heard the painful scream, they hurried to the place where it came from.

"But if our house doesn't have Christmas lights, it won't grasp the Christmas spirit!" Sachiko's voice was sad. Since she was little, her father adorned the house with dozen of lights. Each night she liked to go outside and stare at them for hours. Seeing the sadness on her face, Yusuke offered to put the lights.

"You can't Yusuke," said Yasushi full of authority. "You still have a cold and it's dangerous for you to go on the roof in your condition."

"Oka-san is right."

"Moreover, you never did something like that. It's dangerous."

"I am feeling fine. To adorn a house with lights isn't a dangerous job. I can handle it."

No matter how much the women were against it, Yusuke insisted until he won the battle. He was proud, it was the first time when he won against Yasushi, the real boss of the family. But was it really winning?

Yusuke climbed the ladder. His hands were full of Christmas lights. Carefully, he started his job from one end to another. His job went smoothly. The last item he had to arrange was the reindeer. He took it and stuck it to the roof. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and admired his wonderful work. Yasushi looked at Yusuke, waiting the moment when he will make his mistake.

She didn't wait too long. Being absorbed by his work, Yusuke fell off the roof. While he was in the air, he searched for a safe position to fall. Yusuke was a strong guy. But he couldn't stop his painful scream from escaping his mouth. Worried, Sachiko called an ambulance.

"Doctor Tanabe, how's my husband? Is he okay?" Sachiko asked the doctor.

While the doctor was with Yusuke, Sachiko was in the hospital halls and move back and forth. Her parents tried to her calm down. Only when the doctor came out, she stopped her movements.

"He's okay! He broke his collarbone. He's going to need a cast. Today, he will come home with you." The gentle smile of the doctor made Sachiko to feel better.

* * *

><p>"We tried everything, but he always survived."<p>

"Yeah. I left him in the middle of the road, hoping he will freeze to death, but he didn't."

"We invented that blessing ritual. We knew he would fall into the lake, but he still survived despite everything."

"And after you pretended to be sick for him to climb on the roof. You made that part of the roof more slippery."

"The whole purpose was for him to fall, and he fell, but his injury isn't so bad. He broke just one freaking bone. Couldn't he break more than one? Maybe ten bones?

"And now he's in our house, sick, with our kawaii daughter nursing him. They're closer than ever."

Their conversation stopped when a noise behind them attracted their attention. Their turned their heads and saw a shocked daughter. Sachiko went down to the kitchen to get some water, Yusuke was thirsty. It was past midnight and she was surprised to see the lights on. When she came closer, she could hear their conversation clearly.

She couldn't move an inch. She was home only a week and all this time, her parents tried to hurt the man she was in love with. She knew they were difficult people, but to hurt someone physically was too much. After moments of silence, she finally spoke.

"So you lied all this time? In front of me, you pretended to accept him, but behind my back you conspired to hurt him? You tried to kill him? Why don't you want me to be happy? I love him, I chose him to be my life partner. He's the father of my unborn baby. If you don't accept him then you don't accept this little life within me."

"What are you saying, sweetie. Of course we love our grandchild. This baby is a part of you."

"But it's a part of him too and that part you reject. I will leave this house right away."

Sachiko turned around and left to her room. Her parents were bound by the floor. They wanted their daughter to belong only to them, but in the end they succeeded to chase her away.

"Sachiko, what's going on?" Yusuke asked. Immediately after she came into the room, she went to the closet and put clothes in their luggage.

"We are leaving right now. I can't stand to stay here." She was furious.

"But why? You were fine a moment ago. What happened to you?"

"Yu-chan," Sachiko started to cry "They did this to you. All what happened to you in the past week was because of them. They tried to hurt you. I want us to leave from here!"

"But what about Christmas?"

"If I am with you, I am fine with any kind of Christmas. The sole purpose of the Christmas is to be surrounded by people who love you. I am loved only by you."

* * *

><p>"Sa-chan, please don't leave. We promise we won't do something like that."<p>

"Leave me alone. I came here to be with my dear parents, hoping deep in my soul you will accept the man I chose to be with. But you didn't. Moreover, you tried to make his life a living hell hoping he will dump me. And your way of doing things almost killed him."

"But he's fine. He has just one broke bone. Death didn't accept him."

Hearing her father words, Sachiko became more furious. "You left him in the middle of nowhere, hoping he will freeze to death, you almost push him into that lake, hoping he will drown and you made him climb on that freaking roof hoping he will fall and die. Thankd God he broke just one bone and death didn't accept him."

Sachiko was sarcastic now. She was mad. They even dared to joke about their malicious acts.

"We're leaving, Yusuke!" And like this the married couple went out the door heading to their small but warm home.

* * *

><p>They had a small artificial Christmas tree on the table. It wasn't big like the one from her parents' home, but it was enough. She spent her day cooking traditional food. Yusuke couldn't help her with anything, but he kept her company. While they were in front of TV watching a movie, they heard the door bell. Yusuke sat up and went to open the door.<p>

"We're sorry for what we did!" the guests started to speak immediately. "We came to ask for forgiveness. We even brought apple pie."

Yusuke let them inside. Sachiko heard their voices and went straight to her bedroom. While her parents waited quietly in the living room, Yusuke went after his wife.

"Sa-chan… they came to see you. Don't you want to talk to them?"

"Why? They tried to kill you. I don't want to see them."

"No one told you to forgive them, but at least you can talk to them. Come!" He took her hand, dragging her off the bed. "Do this for me!"

_The young couple face to face with the old couple_

"We're sorry for what we did. We really didn't want to kill him, but we wanted to break up you two."

"It doesn't matter if you tried to kill him or break us up. You did this because you disagree with my decision to live with him as my man. All you want for me is to be alone for eternity."

"It's not like this. It's not like we want you to be alone. But how do you expect us to accept a man who stole our only child. We were aware of the fact you will marry one day and we thought we will be on your side on that day. But before your engagement, we thought you will bring your chosen one to meet us. I always thought he will come to me and ask your hand from me."

"Dad, we aren't in the middle agea now. Society developed."

"I know that, but that was my dream as a father. And before accepting him, I wanted to know if he was the right man for you, if he will love you no matter what. But instead, all I had was a married daughter without my consent and moreover, she's pregnant. And not in her first trimester, she's in her last trimester."

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't sick parents."

"Sick?"

"Yeah, sick. My high school life was hell cause of you. Boys didn't dare ask me out because of you. When I was ask to go to a movie with my classmates, you opposed because boys were there too. When I was invited to the ball, you chased my partner with your gun. I didn't want you to meet Yusuke."

"They weren't good for you. My daughter deserved a better man than the one who invited you to the ball."

"Wait a minute, you said you didn't wanted us to meet Yusuke?" Koto didn't pay attention to her daughter words, but Yasushi was sharp. "If you didn't had these kind of intentions, then why did you tell us and came to visit us? Do you hate us so much?"

For the first time, Sachiko realized how selfish she was. From the beginning, she had no desire to present Yusuke to her parents, but more than that, she tried to keep her baby's existence a secret from them too. For the first time, Sachiko felt guilty. For the first time, tears formed in Yasushi's eyes.

"Let's go, Koto!" she said while she sat up from the couch. "Our presence was never needed by our child. We're leaving."

* * *

><p>While Koto tried to comfort his wife, Yusuke came down to bring them back. To his luck, his parents-in-law decided not to go further. He wanted to step in but stopped when he heard them talk.<p>

"Stop crying, Ya-chan! If you cry more, I will cry too," said Koto while they sat on a bench in front of their daughter's house.

"Our child hates us. She hated us long before her marriage. And I even brought apple pie. She hates my apple pie too."

"She said nothing about hatred and she didn't even mention about your pie. She said a dozen time that she loves your apple pie."

"But if she hates me, she hates my pie too. Apple pie is an extension of me."

_She really has strange parents._

"Ano…" finally Yusuke became tired of their _apple pie hatred. _"Can you come upstairs? Sachiko is really sorry for what she did. It's not like she wanted to exclude you from her life, it's just she was afraid of your rejection."

"Why should we? She hates us."

"But she has a right to. The first thing you did when you saw me was to try to shoot me. Later, you tried to drown me, make me fall from the roof. She has a right when she thought you would reject me."

"And what do you want me to do? To give you a medal for stealing my daughter? Say thanks you're still alive?"

Yusuke sighed. "Of course I didn't proceed correctly. This was the reason why I insisted to meet you and apologize for my actions. I wanted your presence in our life. I wanted you to meet your grandchild."

"You wanted to meet us? It was your idea?"

Yusuke nodded.

"So, she really hate us."

Yusuke sighed again. "She doesn't hate you. She was just afraid. I am sure if we leave this behind us, everything will be okay."

* * *

><p>They were near the door when they heard a loud scream. Scared by that, they hurried and opened the door. Sachiko was on the floor in pain. Her breathing was heavy.<p>

"My water broke. I am in labor."

He thought he was prepared for this day, but when he heard the word _labo_rhe turned to stone. Faster than the wind, the other man took the initiative.

He took his daughter in his arms and hurried to the car. Behind them (after Yasushi managed to bring Yusuke back to reality) were the father and the grandma. Koto didn't see the traffic lights. The police saw him, started the sirens, and asked him to stop, but he sped faster. In less than five minutes, they were at the nearest hospital. He stopped the car, opened the door, and enter the hospital hallways.

"She's in labor." This was all he said before a crowd of doctors came to him and took the young girl into their care. Behind him were Yusuke and Yasushi and behind them were two police officers.

"Don't move mister, you violated traffic regulations."

Koto turned to face them. "Hell with that, my daughter is in labor. Get the hell out of my sight!"

Koto spit on the floor and went to the place where his child was. A hand touched one of the police officer's shoulder.

"Please forgive his behavior! Usually he's not like this. He was just in a hurry due to my daughter's labor. He was worried. Can you understand?"

She was a master of manipulation. The two police officers left. After hours of pain, Sachiko brought to the world a beautiful baby boy. Her small baby was in her arms and the dearest people were by her side.

"Your baby's so beautiful! We're sorry for what we did. We should have trusted you and the man who became your husband. I think we were jealous because in your heart exists someone else besides us," Sachiko's mother said.

"It's my fault too. I should have came home and presented Yu-chan to you too. If I had done that you would have seem how kind he is and all of this wouldn't have happened."

Like a miracle, all the bad moments were forgiven. That was the magic of a new life, a life born on Christmas day.

**_Author note: _**I had a lot of troubles when I wrote this chapter. I didn't know what kind of problems koto will do to yusuke. After I decided on those I didn't know how to arrange this chapter in page. After a lot of thinking I decided for the scenes to be show to Lori as a raw version of the movie. I hope is okay.

Sho presence in this chapter was short, still a jerk. My disliking for Sho is huge so I wanted to create a bad image for him. Sho will have just one presence in the story - next chapter.

In the middle of the story I added _author note - _I am not happy with that,I just want you to know the characters names and their nicknames of course.

Chapter 10 - New life

Chapter 11 - Epilogue


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: New Life**

_Later the __S__ame __N__ight_

Her laughter reverberated in the little glade. She was surrounded by nature, and the sounds of creatures rang in her ears. The earth was covered with a layer of grass, and here and there clumps of flowers grew from the ground, empowering the little glade with beauty.

She wasn't alone in enjoying the beautiful landscape. Her fairy prince held her in his arms and spun her around, trying to imitate a waltz. From time to time, he brought her closer to his body, and kissed with fervor her rosy lips.

Then letting her go when she wanted more, and spun her again, and brought her into another kiss.

Kyoko was in the arms of her fairy prince when the sounds of creatures made her pay attention to her surroundings. The sky wasn't clear anymore. Dark clouds gathered, chasing away the clear, blue sky. Small animals were agitated, running to find shelter from the upcoming storm.

She wanted to ask Ren, but too late she noticed his hands leaving her body. He was nowhere to be found. The wind became stronger, but her eyes tried to find her target. She averted her eyes, but she couldn't spot him. It was harder when the wind lifted off the ground dozens of leaves, blurring her view.

The light seemed to fade away and be replaced by darkness. She started to make small steps in a direction. She thought she saw a light, and headed there. The light she saw seemed to run away from her. The rhythm of her steps increased, and suddenly she was in a mass of light.

It was too strong, her eyes hurting her. She closed her eyes, trying to protect her sight from the glare, but when she open them again, the glare disappeared, and was replaced with darkness.

It was quiet for a moment. Then, through the air reverberated a strange sound, a sound which didn't belong to an animal or an insect. It was the first time that she heard it. It was the sound of a baby. A baby was crying.

Carefully, she listened from where the sound was coming from, and decided to head there. The road was full with fell to the ground, and lifted herself immediately. On her hands and legs she felt a warm liquid, but she decided to ignore it.

The baby's cry was closer, and when she thought she reached it, she was falling into a deep well.

She opened her eyes, and found herself in another glade. The sound of a river nearby joined with the sounds of animals. Relieved that she had escaped from the darkness, she decided to follow the sound of the river.

The sound of the river became stronger, and her ears heard noises unnoticeable before, the laughter of two people. By the voices she heard, she understood them to be a man and a small girl. Her steps became bigger, and soon enough, she found herself running.

She stopped when she had them in her view. Her fairy prince was holding in his arms a three year old girl. The girl had blonde hair, blue eyes, her father's nose, mouth, and smile. The little girl was alike his father from head to toe. She was like an angel.

"Which one do you want, Ayame?" the man asked the little angel in his arms.

"That one," she answered with her angelic voice. "I want the blue one." Ren stretched his free hand, and grabbed the little blue stone from the water and put it in her small hands.

"I will give it to Mommy," the angel said, and left her father's arms, heading to where Kyoko was.

Tears fell over her cheeks when she saw her small child running to her. But then something strange happened. Ren disappeared again, and instead of Ayame coming closer to her, she was more away.

The image of her child blurred, and she found herself surrounded by water. The level of the water increased, reaching her ankles, then her knees, and then her waist. The level of the water increased fast, and soon she was completely covered by it. And like it wasn't enough that she was drowning, she felt a pain in her stomach like someone wanted to rip her apart.

* * *

><p>Kyoko woke up. It was the first time she'd had this kind of dream: beautiful at the beginning, and a nightmare later. Once she woke up, she thought the pain from her stomach would fade away, but it didn't. It was stronger than in her dream.<p>

She looked at her surroundings, and understood why. On her right side, her fairy prince was sleeping soundlessly.

"Ren, wake up!" she said, while with her hand she touched his shoulder and shacked him slightly.

"Mm… Go to sleep, 's not morning yet," he said, not opening his eyes.

"Ren, my water broke. I am in labor."

"That's good, baby! That's g…" His eyes were suddenly wide open. He thought he was prepared for this moment. Months before, when he had prepared Kyoko's luggage for the hospital, he had always reviewed what he had to do when this was happening: take her luggage from the closet, call the doctor, call the grandparents, and take the future mother to the hospital. But when he was put face to face with the event, his mind became blank.

Ren rose up from the bed. He was nervous; he moved back and forth. "Let's see. What should I do? I don't remember." Kyoko never saw him so panicked before. She started to worry about him.

"Ren, relax. Call the doctor and tell him that we're coming, and after, call your parents."

"Yeah, I need to call them." He looked for the phone. "Where's the phone?" he asked her with panicked eyes.

"Living room, Ren."

* * *

><p>They were sleeping in each other's arms. They were awake almost all night, busy with their lovemaking. They were sleeping about an hour when the sound of the phone awoke them.<p>

The phone was on Julie's side, but she was too lazy to answer. Kuu stretched his hand and pick up the phone.

"No matter who you are, I hope you have a good excuse to awake me at this hour," Kuu spoke huskily into the phone.

"Dad."

"Kuon?"When she heard Kuon's name, she opened her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Kyoko's in labor." This was enough for them to rise up from their warm bed. In less than a minute, they were out the door.

* * *

><p>"The dilatation isn't complete, Hizuri-san. No matter how much pain you feel, do not push," the doctor said after he examined her. She had arrived at the hospital three hours ago, and the baby still refused to come into the world.<p>

"It hurts like hell. How long can a labor be?" Not having a maternal figure in her life, Kyoko didn't know a lot of things about birth. While she was pregnant, she had bought books about babies, and how to be a good mother. But in neither of them was the labor period mentioned.

"Some women have a twelve hour labor," the doctor said calmly. Maybe the doctor was calm, but not Kyoko.

"So, it's possible to withstand this pain another nine hours? Are you insane?" she shouted. But Kyoko wasn't the only one in pain. Ren was too. Not because he saw his wife having pain, but because his left hand was in Kyoko's clutch.

Each time when the pain worsened, Kyoko's clutch became tighter. Ren winced in pain, but his noises were covered by another loud one. Ren wanted to withdraw his hand for a second, but Kyoko's deadly glare stopped him.

"Don't you dare to take that hand from there! We're together, for better or for worse. If I am in pain, you will be too."

With a questioning look, he looked at this father. "Don't worry, son! When a woman is giving birth is the only time you don't want to be a man."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the woman from his side asked.

"Don't pretend isn't like that, Julie. When Kuon was born, you almost broke my hand. If I remember correctly, I had that bruise on my hand almost two weeks."

"Well, darling, my pain is your pain." Julie left his side, and came closer to Kyoko. She took her hand, and caressed her belly with her free hand.

"Don't worry, sweetie! The pain from now will be compensated with your child's laughter. It's worth each moment of pain to see the fruit of your love. The bud of your love"- she looked at Ren too - "will blossom."

Okami-san entered the gathering, having in her arms a dozen bananas. She advised Kyoko to eat them in order to have enough energy for the upcoming birth.

Two hours had passed since the doctor's visit when Kyoko let loose a loud, painful scream. In the last ten minutes, her pains intensified, and were often. The nurses came in immediately, and the doctor followed them.

"Kyoko, your baby wants to come. All of you, besides Ren, please leave. It's much too crowded in here. The Hizuri couple, Takarada Lori, Maria, Yashiro, Kanae, and the Darumaya couple left.

"Kyoko, when I say 'three,' you will push, you got me?"

"Huff… Huff…Yeah, I got it," she answered.

"1… 2… 3."

"Ahhh…Ahhh!" Kyoko shouted in pain. Ren hissed in pain, and tried to comfort his wife, but he got only deadly glares.

"Don't look at me like that, mister! I am lying on this bed trying to give birth to our child. Do you have any idea how worse this pain is? So don't you dare complain about your little pain. If your hand breaks, you will just get a cast." Her words were bitter, but she meant them.

The actions repeated a couple of times, till the room was filled with the cries of the new life.

"Congratulations! You have a healthy baby girl." Kyoko's eyes flooded with tears. She stretched out her hands to receive her in her arms.

She was a small being, a small, little girl with big, blue eyes, and with tufts of blonde hair. She was alike her father from head to toe.

"Ayame," Kyoko whispered, and kissed her forehead. Kyoko looked at Ren with tears in her eyes. "You were right, she's a hime-sama." Ren didn't answer, but smiled, and moved from the chair and sat on the bed.

He put his arms around his wife, embracing both of his precious women. "She's wonderful. She's as beautiful as her mother," he said, and bent his head to kiss his hime-sama's forehead.

"Don't lie. She's beautiful as her father. She has your eyes, your hair, your nose, and your mouth. She's all you."

* * *

><p>Ren left Kyoko alone a moment, just long enough for him to sign the discharge paper. Kyoko remained in her hospital room, preparing for the leave. Not for a moment did it cross her mind that her biggest enemy would make his presence felt.<p>

While she changed her baby, she heard the door open, and footsteps coming inside the room.

"You were fast!" she said, and turned around to see Ren, but all air stopped coming into her lungs when she saw that hated face. It was Sho.

Since that incident six months ago, she never saw him. Even if both of them were in the entertainment world and met often in the past, in the last six months, it was like Sho never existed. Little did she know that her family and close friends had taken care of that.

Her heart started to beat faster. She was scared. The last time, she saw a beast, and now, he wasn't too far from that. The newborn baby felt her anxiety, and started to cry.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoko was the first who broke the silence. She gathered her courage, and decided to not let him run her life.

"I was right, then. Tsuruga Ren had you in his bed. Moreover, you gave birth to his child." Sho made a step in her direction, while Kyoko took a step backwards. She wanted to put distance between them.

When Sho heard the news that Tsuruga Ren took some days off due to personal issues, he knew. Tsuruga Ren, the man obsessed with work, would skip work due to one reason, and that reason had a name: Kyoko.

He hired a man to follow Ren, and this way he find out where Ren was in the last few days. His goal for coming here was to apologize to her, but step by step, his mind went blank, jealousy being his primal instinct.

He saw her turning around to face him. In her arms was a newborn baby, and all her being exuded with happiness. He was jealous. That child had to be his. The smile that escaped her lips thinking he was Ren had to be his. But neither of these belonged to him. He had nothing.

Once again, he was mad.

"I thought you wouldn't give yourself to a man so easily, but I was wrong. You gave yourself to him like a whore." Kyoko's first impulse was to slap him, but her preservation instincts screamed _S__tay away from him._

Sho took more steps forward. At some point, Kyoko's back met the wall, not having anywhere to retreat or run away. The beast was moving step by step closer to her. She was shaking in her shoes, and the baby wouldn't stop crying.

"You seemed innocent, but you were a whore who bed with the first man you saw or said sweet words to you. I just wonder what that man of yours would say if…"

Sho could not finish his sentence. A huge hand grabbed him by the collar of his coat and threw him into the nearest wall. Next, a fast hand grabbed him by the throat.

"That man of hers would say if what?" the hand possessor asked.

In the last six months, Ren had wanted to put his hands on Sho. Yes, he had promised his parents and Kyoko that he wouldn't kill Sho, but the jerk had a lucky star on his head. After months of waiting to have him in his hands, Sho had made his biggest mistake.

When Ren had approached the hospital room, he heard voices from inside. Even if the baby's crying had almost covered the other voices, Sho's voice was loud enough for Ren to hear word by word. He had almost raped her, he'd shocked her pretty badly, she'd cried for hours, and the culprit didn't have any remorse.

Ren snapped when the word whore echoed in his mind. He swung the door open. Kyoko was too scared to notice, and Sho too absorbed by his ego to observe Ren's presence.

"You really have nerve, Fuwa Sho, coming here and threatening my wife again. You really have guts." Sho's mad look was nothing compared to Ren's. Ren's look wasn't mad, it was deadly. It wasn't Ren anymore; it was his older self.

"What will you do to me? Will you kill me?" Sho asked with a smug look on his face. A malicious smile showed on Ren/Kuon's lips.

"You know what, that's not such a bad idea." Ren/Kuon grabbed his throat tightly. Soon, Sho was fighting for air, not with Ren. When Sho's arms fell to his sides, Ren/Kuon set him free. Sho fell to the floor, released from the constriction, and fought to take in big gulps of air.

Ren grabbed him again by the collar of his coat. "You listen well, Fuwa. Be near her again, or insult her again, and I swear it will be the last thing you will do. A look of yours towards her is enough for me to kill you. If you want to live, it would be better for you to stay away from her, or else you will meet my dark side. And that is something you don't want to know."

Ren released his prey, and took Kyoko and the baby home. Miraculously, the moment when the baby heard Ren's voice, even with a trace of anger in it, she had stopped crying.

* * *

><p>It couldn't end like had to take his revenge. He was ten feet away from the famous scandal magazine when two men in black approached him.<p>

"Fuwa Sho, our master wants to see you." It was the last thing he saw or heard. From behind, a hand covered his nose with a white handkerchief.

* * *

><p>Loud screams woke him up. He was in a dark room. The noise wasn't coming from his room, but certainly somewhere near. He lost track of the time. If he was there for hours, days, or weeks, he had no clue.<p>

He started to make some noise. Maybe someone would come and check on him, or at least give him some food. He wanted to go to the restroom, but his yells were in vain. No one came.

After hours of yelling, the door opened. What he saw, he did not like.

It was his nightmare, a nightmare with black hair and with the ugliest beard he ever saw. Yes, it was the gangster, the man who threatened he would cut down Sho's male pride and sell his internal organs on the black market if he didn't respect the rules.

And he had not respected the rules. He'd blown them away. Of course this bearded man had known about his intent to catch Kyoko inside the restaurant bathroom and that he had called Kyoko a whore at the hospital.

Sho had had a simple task to accomplish if he wanted to stay whole: to leave Kyoko alone. But no, he had a big, male ego, and his big stupidity had shortened his lifespan.

"Long time no see, Sho-chan. If my memory is correct, the last time you promised me you would respect the rules. Unfortunately for you, fortunately for me, you will now become just a piece of meat in a jar."

Sho couldn't say a word. He was in darkness before, so he couldn't see the instruments on the table: pliers, and a huge pair of scissors.

"Soon, the auction for your organs will begin, but you know what will happen first. But before we proceed in doing _that_, I want you to see a live demonstration."

Other lights turned on, and through a tinted window, Sho could see behind that. Lying on a table was a naked man. Finally, he knew the origins of the screams. Beside that man was another, dressed completely in white, with pliers in one of his hands, and with a huge pair of scissors in the other one.

Sho saw the white dressed man using the pliers to grab the victim's shaft, and using the scissor to c…Sho couldn't stand to watch until it was over. He closed his eyes at the first screams of the victim.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw the other room covered in darkness.

"That scum over there abused a woman three days ago. She was coming home late from work when that scum caught her, and… I can't stand that kind of man. Cutting off their…is the perfect punishment."

"If I am missing, people will search for me. I am a singer…" The bearded man took a newspaper from the table.

"You mean this?" The front page title was…a shock for Sho. _Fuwa Sho __D__ead __in__ a __P__lane __A__ccident._"Let me read you some of this article. "

_Leaving to Taiwan three days ago to receive a prize for the best singer from Asia__, __Fuwa __Sho's__ plane crashed into the sea. Authorities announced no survivors._

"I think your female fans are crying for you now. Trust me, boy, all that they look for is a corpse. But in the sea are a lot of fish, and some of them like human flesh. The chances of your body being discovered are very slim. Since I have some compassion for you- after all, you died in a plane accident, you won't feel a thing while your…You …will be cut off."

Again, a white handkerchief covered his nose, and darkness came upon him once again. When he would woke up next, he wouldn't be a man anymore, but at least he wouldn't live enough to pity his fate.

* * *

><p>Another noise woke him up. This time, he wasn't in a dark room sitting on a chair. He was in his room, in his bed. A door swung open, and his manager came inside.<p>

"You lazy boy, you're late for your interview. Go and dress yourself, stupid boy." The first thing Sho did was to check if he was still a man. Touching himself, and seeing his male anatomy parts still attached made him let loose a happy, loud scream.

"It was just a dream. It didn't happen." But his gaze stopped on the newspaper stuck by his door closet. _Fuwa Sho __D__ead __in__ a __P__lane __A__ccident. _He froze. It hadn't been a dream after all. For some unknown reason, Sho had been released.

Next to the newspaper was a note. _Let's see if you still have the nerve to not respect the rules. See you soon!_

Little did he know that the whole kidnapping thing was a farce, a masterpiece planned by Lory, Kuu, and the Akatoki president. They hired actors who played the role of the victim and the executioner. They even published a newspaper to trick Fuwa.

While Kuu had the job of torturing Sho psychologically, in another room through a camera, Lori and the Akatoki president enjoyed the show. The Akatoki president promised months ago that he would deal with Fuwa if he wouldn't cooperate.

"Did you see his face when he saw the pliers and the scissors? It was worth the effort."

"He's lucky he's still alive. My boy could have killed him that day. I guess he needed a lot of effort to calm himself down and just scare Fuwa."

"My boy was naughty lately. Let's enjoy his horror. I had a lot of fun watching him."

The shock was too big for Sho to try to visit a scandal magazine, or to sell through other methods the latest gossip about Kyoko and Ren.

* * *

><p>Three months later, after many debates with Lori, Kyoko and Ren decided to reveal their secret to the media. The whole of Japan was shocked when the news appeared. Kyoko and Ren's life took another turn, with press hounding their tracks 247.

It was difficult for them to even leave their homes for work, and dates were out of question. No matter what their discussions entailed, in the end, everyone reached the same conclusion: they were a fine couple.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author note: <strong>I wanted to punish Sho, and I hope that you had fun reading. The next chapter it will be an Epilogue . Finally After wedding will take an end._

_If you like this chapter you're free to share your thoughts._


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author note:_**_ Special thanks to **luvsanime02 **my beta reader._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>**:**** Epilogue**

Her back hit the soft mattress. Her predator looked at his long-awaited meal. He removed his shirt and slacks, and hovered upon her body. With one of his knees, he spread her legs wider, enough to have room to sit between them.

The predator bent his head, and his lips were inches apart from hers. He blew cold air upon them, and the prey let out a soft moan, but the kiss didn't come.

"Are you sure you don't want it?" he asked the lustful woman beneath him.

"I told you that I am not ready for that," she barely whispered. He chuckled. Their lips came closer to each other's, and the predator licked her bottom lip. She parted her lips in anticipation, wishing to be explored by him, but it didn't come.

Instead, his mouth went lower, trailing wet kisses upon her fleshy skin. While his playful mouth and tongue brought her to the edge of sanity, his clever hands stopped at her shirt, and started to unbutton it.

With a fluid motion, her blue shirt left her body, and joined his clothes on the floor. His predator eyes gazed at her almost naked torso, memorizing each inch of her skin. His gaze stopped at her two mounds, how they rose and fell with each breath of hers.

"You know," he started talking to her again, "if we won't do that, we won't do this anymore." He bent his head closer to her covered right breast, and ran his tongue over it. She arched her back, pushing herself towards his mouth.

"Are you okay with not doing this anymore?" he asked, before using his teeth to remove the hateful cloth item, and ran his playful tongue over her naked breast.

That was coercion, and he knew it all too well. But he was a predator; he had to take advantage of his prey's weaknesses.

While his mouth and tongue played with her sanity, his hands removed her jeans and underwear. She was completely naked under his mercy. His ministrations over her body stopped.

"It's been two months since we started keeping our secret. I think it's the right time to tell them. We don't want them to find out from other sources than us. Do you want this, or not?" he tried to reason with her for the last time.

What she should answer? What did _this_ mean? Did _t__his _mean if she agreed to tell them, or if she wanted to continue what they were doing now? His hands were between her legs, touching her core. His skillful fingers inserting themselves in her passage and his mouth sucking her breasts made her mind go blank.

"Yes," she shouted. "Yes, I want this."

"Good girl!" he answered, pleased by her response. Little did she know that he had played her like a piano. All he'd had to do was press the right key to get the music he wanted.

* * *

><p>Kyoko opened her eyes. The sound of her baby woke her up. She recognized her princess' cry. When she wanted to be changed, when she was hungry, or when she wanted to be taken in her arms, Kyoko knew them all.<p>

Kyoko went into the kitchen to prepare her formula, and then went to the princess' room. The small princess stopped crying when the door opened. With her big, blue eyes, she looked at her mother and then to the bottle. Kyoko took the one year old girl in her arms and started to feed her. Unlike her father, Ayame wasn't picky about her food. She didn't let a drop of milk stay in her baby bottle.

While the baby ate, Kyoko sang a baby song. The baby looked at her mother with her big eyes, and smiled. Ayame's eyelids became heavier, and she fell asleep. Only then did Kyoko put her in her crib and go back into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Before taking out the products from fridge, she turned on the TV.

"_Good morning__,__ Japan! Today__,__ the weather will be nice. It's perfect for a walk in nature. Today__,__ we won't talk __about __politics or __the __economy. We will __leave__ this pleasure to Tanaka-san and her guest. Instead, we will talk about __the __latest news from __the __entertainment world. _

_Gr__eat news for Fuwa Sho fans: my dears__,__ he's free again. Apparently__,__ his relationship with Mimori-san ended. Some say she was tired __of __being__ called 'Pochiri' by Fuwa. If this __was__ the reason, Mimori-san__,__ you're a fool. 'Pochiri' is a good nickname. But __others __say __that __Fuwa-san __couldn't__ forget his former lover. These people say __that __Mimori-san was just a replacement __for__ that woman."_

"_But who's that mysterious woman? Who stole Fuwa-__san's__ heart and __doesn't__ intend to give it back?"_

"_Rumors say __it's__ Kyoko-san. __Y__ou know, Tsuruga Ren's wife."_

"_His wife __had__ an affair with Fuwa-san? My poor Ren!"_

"_No__,__ of course not. Who __would__ cheat __on __Ren with Fuwa__?__ No offense__,__ Fuwa, but a sane woman __wouldn't__ give up on Ren to get you. My inside info __says __that __Fuwa-san is in love with her__.__T__hey were __childhood__ friends, but somehow__,__ he __screwed __up__ that friendship. When he realized how amazing __she __was, __it was too late__. __H__er heart was stolen by Ren."_

"_Talking about Ren is __spicier__ than Fuwa-san. Any news about our favorite actor?"_

"_What kind of news? __'Cause__ we have plenty. First__,__ the feature movie 'I __L__ove __M__y __W__ife' __is having__ great success. The selling __is__ great. Second, he was damn hot at the movie premiere. I don't like to say __it__, but his wife is beautiful too__,__ and they look great together. Third, I heard he will play __in__ a drama with his wife as __his __main co-star. __Ren__ fans, my inside info __says __that __it's __a __romantic__ drama__,__ and __that __a lot of love scenes will occur."_

"_Any more news?"_

"_I have more. Forth, Tsuruga-san and his wife were caught in the act."_

"_In the act? __You're __saying__ that they were caught while they were making out?"_

"_Y__es, he and his wife were caught in the parking lot. They were kissing more deeply than __on__ the screen. I think this picture of them __speaks __for__ itself."_

Kyoko blushed when she saw the picture. It had happened a week ago. Ren had finished his work early, and came to fetch Kyoko. For months after the press had found out about them they had followed them like leeches. But on that day, they had discovered that they were alone in a huge parking lot, with not another soul around.

Ren couldn't help his desire to pin her against the car and kiss her. Just a kiss was enough to make her forgot where they were, and forget about themselves.

Her hands bent his head lower to have better access to his mouth. His right hand went under her shirt and under her bra, groping her naked breast, teasing her perk nipple. While his right hand was busy with her top, the other hand went under her skirt and kneaded her bare thigh.

Kyoko moaned in pleasure at his actions. That was the moment when they had observed a white light, and heard the snap of a camera. They were caught in the act, with Ren's hands under her shirt and skirt. Kyoko was pleased the camera flash had come before her hands could start to unzip Ren's slacks, but it was too embarrassing to see her lustful face on the screen.

"_But this is a sign __that __they love each other__,__ and __that passion __still exists __between them. But I must say something to the photographer: why the hell did you __have__ the __flash__ on? Due to your mistake__,__ we __won't __get __more exciting pictures with them. Every night__,__ I dream __of__ this lustful Ren__,__ and I wish to be in his __wife's__ place."_

"_Any other__ pictures __of__ him?"_

"_Yes. I have one __of__ him, his wife__,__ and his daughter at __the z__oo. I must say, that child is an angel__,__ and dressed __in__ that rabbit costume__,__ she's adorable. Tsuruga Ren is a good father. My dear Japanese__,__ I must admit __that __the luckiest woman __in __Japan is Kyoko-san. The father of her child is amazing__,__ and more__,__ he's good in bed. No, I never was in his bed, unfortunately, but seeing Kyoko's reaction at his touch (in this picture)__,__ he must be divine."_

"_Unfortunately, our time __is over__. It's time for Tanaka-san and her news."_

Cough. Cough.

Kyoko turned around to see from where the noise was coming from. In the kitchen door frame was Ren, with a lot of papers and magazines in his hands.

"Morning!" he said to his wife, and came over to kiss her. "Sorry for waking up late. Due to our activity last night, I was kind of tired."

Kyoko blushed, remembering all the things they had done the previous night. She was too ashamed to face her partner in crime.

"Saw the news. I must say, you're sexy in that picture," he continued to talk.

"Morning to you too." She turned around to finish breakfast. "Go into the living room! Breakfast is almost ready."

They were somewhere in the middle of their breakfast when Kyoko started to talk.

"Ren, we must set some rules." With big, questioning eyes, he looked at her. "From now on, no more indecent behavior in public. We can be seen, and they can snap a picture of us."

"Like this?" And he showed her the picture with them in the parking lot. Kyoko wanted to take the magazine, but Ren was fast enough to avoid her. "I like how you look in this picture, hungry for my touch. I think I will have this framed."

Shocked, and mad at his confession, Kyoko jumped at him, trying to take and rip the magazine into pieces. But his hands were too long, hers were too short, and so her actions failed lamentably. Kyoko ended up beneath him, with no chance of getting free.

"I really like how you look in this picture. I don't any others like this, with you eager to be touched more. Honestly, I wanted to take you there in that parking lot, against my car. Looking back, I really hate that photographer," he whispered huskily in her ear.

He turned her on. A pool started wetting her panties. She looked at the clock, and sighed. "It's not that I don't like the picture. It's that we were caught." He smirked at hearing her words.

"So, if we tried this again in an empty parking lot, you would agree to let me take you there, against my car?"

His voice seduced her. If their presence at work wasn't needed at 8AM (45 minutes from then), she would have let him take her on their living room floor.

"We will be late for work. I can't play with you, honey." Kyoko freed herself, and stood up on her feet. "And don't forget, we need to be in the boss' office at noon. I will take a shower while you clear the table."

* * *

><p>Around 12PM, they (Takarada Lori, Kyoko, Ren, Yashiro, and Kanae) were ready to begin their meeting. The same as with more than a year ago, this meeting had been requested.<p>

All five were feeling strange. The atmosphere which surrounded them seemed familiar. The silence surrounded them for a while, until one of the members of the young couple started to talk.

"I know it's strange for us to be put in this situation, but we have a moral duty to tell you."

"To tell us what?" Lori asked.

"We avoided this for two months, and it's time for us to be honest with our close friends. To tell you the truth, we… we…" The young female looked at the man next to her. After five minutes when he only repeated "we," she started to get annoyed.

If she let him try to say it, they would be there a long time. With how things were going, the next hour would find them in the same room, on the same couches, and with the same word coming out of his mouth. She had to take the lead.

"We've been dating for two months!" she shouted.

"What?" the other formed couple asked.

"Congratulations! My second love me member has graduated!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author note: <strong>This is all..."After wedding" finally took an end. Some clarifications: the lemon scene doesn't belong to Ren x Kyoko, it belongs to Kanae x Yashiro. I decided to do this in case that I will make an oneshot for them. Currently I don't have any in mind, but you never know what will happen._

_I don't know when I will write another skip beat story since I am busy with others, but my next one will be Sherlock. I will start to write at it when the time will come._

_I want to thank to all of you who reviewed my story and added it at their favorites and to the ones who added me at their favorite authors._


End file.
